


The World is Going to Burn

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Superheroes [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fighting, Just Marvel redone, Multi, Murder, Rape, rip off of the X-men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For decades, Cowell's Academy for the gifted has helped many students hone their skills and live in secret. This all changes with the addition of Zayn Malik who was born without powers. Now alliances must be made and sides chosen when a way of life is threatened.<br/>This means war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team up

There was a knock on my door and I sat up from the floor where I was doing crunches.

‘Liam, It’s time to go.” I heard my father say and I stood up, looking over at my clock.

I got off of the floor and changed into my clothes.

Today was it, today was the day.

“Alright, no matter what, hold your head up high.” My Father said and I nodded.

“You’re going to get a great team. I’ll see you for break.” He said and I nodded again before getting out of the car.

This was it.

I looked up from my desk to see a new kid walking past my classroom. He had raven dark hair and thick-rimmed glasses.

“Hey, I heard that's the new kid.” I heard a girl whisper and I leaned back in my seat.

“Yeah, he wasn't born with his power, what a freak.” another girl whispered.

“My daddy said that he's not even a mutant. He was born _normal.”_

“It's just sick that they're letting him in.” A boy whispered and I sat up.

This week was the start of our upper levels. We would be grouped into teams and from now on, work until we graduated into the league and eventually start 'saving the world'. It was all I’d ever dreamed of. To help the world using my power. Some people didn't see it the same, but I felt I was born to serve the Normals. My friend Louis thought the 'normies' should be bowing down to him.

He had a big head.

Louis was the epitome of superhero ego. He was a highly powered mutant; he could manipulate minds, fly, and shoot fucking beams out of his hands. He was basically what everyone wished they were. I was strong enough I guess, I was an element manipulator. It was such a girl power, I know. We worked together well I guess. We'd been best friends for a long time, since I was five and an under-performing kid. I could barely make a beansprout grow an inch and here Louis was, floating above me, zipping around like Peter Pan who'd had a pixie dust shot straight to the heart.  Grade five, he found out he could shoot beams out of his hands after a fight with his parents. That was a funny day. And finally last year, he found out he could manipulate minds... that was terrible, you literally could not tell him no.

 

“Alright class, Let's go down to the auditorium for an assembly where you will be sorted into your teams, good luck all.” Mrs. Carpenter said and we were ushered into the auditorium just like every year before us. I waited impatiently as they went through a bunch of teams. This year they formed an all-girl group with Perrie, Jesy, Leigh- Anne, Jade, and Barbara. I guess that was cool, Perrie was the group leader, as the most powerful mutant in that group.

“Liam Payne. Leader.” Louis's face fell. We'd always banked on being on the same team since we were children. But with me being leader, there was no way Louis and I would be in the same group.

“It's okay.” he mouthed, patting me on the shoulder as I moved to stand in front of the assembly hall.

“Harry styles, Niall Horan.” A curly haired boy stood, fixing his glasses. I wonder what he could do; we rarely trained outside of our classes. But I guess now we would only train with our team members.

“Louis Tomlinson.” Louis looked up, shock on his face and I can only imagine that my face mirrored.

Louis Tomlinson was second to absolutely no one; there was no way that he would be my subordinate.

He walked down onto the floor, his head held pridefully tall.

“At least we'll be in the same team.” I whispered to him and he gave a small nod.

“And last but not least, Zayn Malik.” I looked up to see the boy from earlier, his head cast down as he shuffled through the painfully quiet hall. Normally when people were called someone clapped, or yelled their name... but it was silent, the occasional whisper or cough was the only thing heard. I'm pretty sure someone coughed out 'freak'. His face turned pink as he shuffled to our side.

“You're mentor will be Mrs. Teasdale. You are now dismissed to the training hall.” We nodded once before going out to the training hall.

“This is bullshit... first not being leader and now this.” Louis said and I elbowed him in the shoulder.

“Would you calm down?” I said and he rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.” He whispered, leaning against a pillar.

“So what now, oh fearless leader?” He said.

“We wait for Mrs. Teasdale and then we showcase our powers.” I said, and a woman came around the corner. She had bright blonde hair, tousled in a cool punk way.

“Please, call me Lou.”

“Lou's my name, maybe you should pick another.” Louis said and she rolled her eyes.

“Ah yes, Mr. Tomlinson. I've heard a lot about you. A sassy little git.” She said and I smirked. She got that right.

“So, you must be Liam Payne. Congratulations.” She said and I blushed. I didn't want this position, but I couldn't just tell her so.

It'd be rude.

“Alright, you must be Styles, Horan, and Zayn Malik. Welcome Mr. Malik.” She said, extending a hand out to him. He took it cautiously. “Alright, So let's see some powers… Tomlinson you're up first.” She said and he smirked.

He closed his eyes and let his feet leave the ground before shooting a beam out of his hand.

“No one likes a showoff, Tommo.” I said and he smirked before flying up to a support beam.

“Just doing me, Leem.” He said and I rolled my eyes.

“Get down.” I said and he quirked an eyebrow at me.

“Make m-” He went crashing to the ground.

“You do what your captain says. You will never disrespect him again.” Lou said, her hands glowing softly.

So she could move things. Cool.

“Yes ma'am.” Louis said, rubbing the side of his head sorely.

“Now, Mr. Styles. You may go.” He shrugged and looked down at the ground.

“I just turn invisible and make forcefields. I'm a defense guy.” He whispered.

“I'd like to see it in action.” Lou whispered quietly to him.

“Okay.” He whispered back. He spoke slowly. Each word deliberate.

He nodded slightly before he completely disappeared.

“Well done Harry.” I encouraged and he reappeared, his face bright red.

“Thanks.”

“Alright, Niall.” the little imp rubbed his palms together before lifting something with his mind. It was pretty awesome.

“I manipulate molecules, and I can do this.” He shrieked and the ground shook. We covered our ears and he laughed.

“Awesome right?” he said and I nodded.

“Totally.” I said clapping him on the back.

“Mr. Malik.” she gestured toward the raven haired kid.

“I'd rather not demonstrate. It gets out of hand. Basically, I can manipulate energy and blood flow. I can stop someone's heart without touching them. And I'm a healer.” He whispered.

“Yes, Mr. Malik, you are. You're very impressive. I can't wait for you to get it under control. It'll be so awesome once you can yield them. Now Liam, would you like to demonstrate why you're captain.” Lou said.

“Great, I get stuck with a team of misfits. He can't even control his freakin' power.” Louis spoke under his breath. Zayn obviously heard what he said, but he just looked down, stone-faced.

I sent Louis a silencing glare before Lou turned a dial, letting the room become more conducive for my power. I began to manipulate the weather before pulling fire out from the middle of the earth. It was a pretty okay power.

“Wow.” Harry breathed and Zayn stared at me, awe on his face.

“Sorry, I haven't really trained all break.” I said.

“No, that was frickin' amazing!” Niall said and I shrugged.

“And now we've got the theatrics out of the way, let's start training.” Lou said with a clap as she turned the dial back to the normal training hall.

“Alright, now that you are a team, you will have to start training, learning, and bonding together. Here are your schedules, classes that you will have to take in order to keep the team together and healthy.” She passed out sheets of paper to us and I looked down at mine.

_Leader Training_

_How to effectively lead a group_

_Elemental studies_

_Physical Training_

_Mission Sims_

_Team Training_

 

These were the classes that as a child I had always looked forward to. To be able to simulate missions and eventually go out into the field would be amazing.

“ _Leadership support?_ Are you kidding me?” Louis said under his breath.

“Aww poor fairy.” I said, pushing him with my shoulder. Harry blushed and started to turn invisible. I guess his power was hair trigger.

“Alright, as you know, you boys will have to live together, a way to strengthen your bond. Your things have been already brought to your suites by upperclassmen. After training today you will return to your new homes and bond. Now, today we'll start physical training. Let's go.” I smiled, rolling my neck.

\---

 

“I can't feel my feet.” Louis complained and I rolled my eyes at him, forever a drama queen.

“You didn't even run the last twenty laps; you just floated slightly off the ground and faked it.” I said, leaning against the door.

“Cheater.” Harry squeaked before falling through our closed door.

Poor thing.

Niall laughed really hard and I shook my head. I unlocked the suite and the boys rushed in.

“Hey, watch out for Harry.” I yelled.

“Don't worry, I'm over here.” Harry said, appearing at the counter in the middle of the kitchen eating a banana.

“This place is freakin' sweet.” Louis said, emerging from a bedroom. He flopped over the side of the couch, landing on a now sitting Harry, who of course went through the couch.

“Louis, calm down. Niall, get out of the fridge.” I looked behind me to see Zayn standing behind me, still in the doorway.

“You can come in; it's your home too.”

Louis snorted.

“Lou...” I warned.

“Sorry, just thought it was funny he had to be invited in, is he a vampire or something. Do you sparkle?” He asked and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Not as much as you twinkle toes.” Zayn gruffed and I tried to hide a laugh. His eyes met mine and his lips quirked up a little.

“So, we should talk. Get to know each other a little.” I said, sitting on an arm chair across from the couch. Zayn sat on the floor beside of the coffee table and Niall draped across an armchair. Harry sat on the edge of the couch that Louis had decided to take up completely.

“So, what do we talk about? I suggest names. I'm thinking Invisilad,” He pointed at Harry, who blushed.

“Screech” He nodded towards Niall.

“Weathervane.” He said pointing at me.

“The Enigma” He pointed to himself.

“And the creepy killer kid.” He said, waving toward Zayn.

“Hmm, maybe you should rethink the enigma, Maybe the incredible flying twat.” Zayn bit back, standing up quickly before disappearing back into a bedroom.

“That wasn't nice.” Harry said before walking back to a bedroom on the other side of the hall.

“Now you've upset Harry. Harry. Wait,” Niall said, getting up and going after them.

“You sure know how to clear a room Tommo.” I sighed. I haven't even been a captain for three hours.

I sighed and went back to the rooms.

The rooms had signs on the door for who roomed where.

Louis was with Zayn. Niall with Harry, and I was rooming by myself because I was captain.

Obviously Louis and Zayn rooming together would be a problem.

I knocked on Zayn's door and he looked up from the bed. I knocked on Harry and Niall's door.

“Hey, do you mind if we switch the rooming around? Maybe Harry and Louis switch rooms?” I asked.

“There's no way in hell I’m rooming with Louis.” Niall said and I sighed.

“Niall, you wanna switch instead?” I asked and he eyed Zayn.

“Sure i-” Niall began

“No, it's okay, no one has to switch. I can sleep on the couch, or maybe in the one bed room, if you don't min-”

“No Zayn. You don't have to sleep on a couch. Um, I’ll room with you. Niall, do you want the single bed room? Giving Louis the spare room would only make his head bigger.” I suggested and He smiled.

“Hell yeah, that room's the nicest.” He said before going to my room.

“You didn't have to do this.” He whispered and I shrugged.

“It's for the best of the team.” I said, starting to move my things.

“Hey! What's for dinner?” I heard Louis ask and I shook my head. Why was this my life?


	2. So Called Weak Links

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second installment. I was wondering, should i post this every day or on mondays, wednesdays, and fridays. This fic is shorter than my other ones, so it won't take to long to tap out. Just let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Also, The end part with Liam, that is a bit confusing, so i'm just going to forewarn you that everything he does is in his head. He thinks he's doing it, but he is not.

We sat at the lunch table, books spread out in front of us. Well, mainly me, the other boys were lucky enough not to have such a theoretical and book heavy course load.

“Look, it's the normie.” I heard someone whisper and Zayn looked down into his plate.

“Perrie, you can't be serious...It's like social suicide.” I heard someone whisper, the same girl who called Zayn a 'normie'.

“I'm about to commit social homicide in a minute if you don't shut up.” Perrie shot back.

“Hey guys, mind if we sit here?” I looked up to see Perrie's team standing in front of me, already a united front even though they'd been a team for only a day. They of course were fanned out behind her in a v- pattern. I looked back at my table, Niall was balancing on two legs of his chair, holding a grape above his mouth, without his hands. Harry was sitting closed in on himself, playing with his force field, and Louis was being obnoxious Louis, so basically floating for no damn reason.

“Uh sure.” I said, kicking the table slightly, causing Niall's chair to fall and Louis to sit down properly.

“Some people are idiots yeah? Hi, I'm Perrie.” She said, offering her hand to Zayn. He waved at her smally and she rescinded her hand.

“Hi, I'm Zayn.” Zayn whispered and she smiled.

“Hello Zayn. Nice to meet you. This is Jesy, Leigh-Anne, Jade, and Barbara.” The other girls waved at them before sitting at our table.

They began to socialize and talk as if they'd known our team forever.

“Well, we've gotta go, we got physical training in a few. See you guys later?” Perrie asked and her team stood up at the same time.

“Well, that's what you call a leader leemo, take notes.” Louis said, and Niall whistled.

“That Barbara girl is hot!” He whispered and we all looked at him.

“Just saying.” Niall said, leaning back on the hindlegs of his chair.

“How is that possible?” I asked aloud.

“Well, Perrie is the rightful leader.” Louis said and I shot a glare at him.

“Just saying.” He said before taking a bite of his food.

“Let's go, We've got training to do.” We got up and went to dump our trays when Louis was stopped.

“Lou!” I turned around to see a girl wrap her arms around his neck.

“Hey, Li- oh, it's her. Eleanor and her league of extraordinary bitches.” Perrie bit and I looked over to see her, hand on her hip

“I thought you left.” I said.

“I came back to ask if you guys wanted to train together someday. I think it’s important for team leaders to learn from each other. Different styles and such.”

“Sounds great.” I said before looking over at the girls. I knew a little about Eleanor. She and Louis's families got along great. She was obviously the leader, which made Louis's not having captain so bad. Standing behind her were Sophia and Danielle. They were formidable, and scary as hell. Last and not least were Taylor and Paige, who kept looking over at Harry. Poor things, didn't even know the lad was gay.

“Lou! Let's go!” I yelled and he glared at me.

“Sorry, I’ll see you later.” He rolled his eyes and walked over to me.

“We have training.” I said and he shrugged.

“Well let's go, why are you just standing there.” I rolled my eyes and followed him to the training facility.

\---

“Okay guys, Today we'll be doing power training. You will take this course, hitting targets and keeping yourself and others safe. This is simply designed to exercise your powers. You have thirty minutes to get through the course. Let's begin.” Lou announced from a glassed in balcony.

“How do we know we're done?” Harry asked.

“You will know that you've completed the course when one of you rings the bell at the end of the course. When you find the bell, you find the end. However, at thirty minutes the course will end with a buzzer if you cannot find it. So don't dick around. Now, let's begin.”

The room darkened and then the lights came back on and we were in a maze.

“Easy, I’ll fly up and look over the walls.” Louis said, and floated above us before a shock was administered to him when he got too high.

“No cheating Louis.” Lou's voice loomed through the speaker.

“This is so stupid.” Louis grumbled as floated down beside us.

“Alright, we'll have to have each other's back. Let's go.” I said, and Louis floated in front of me.

“So we just maneuver through the ma-” Harry said before slipping through one of the maze walls.

“Are you kidding me. Now we gotta go find him.” Louis said before turning a corner.

Then we lost Louis and it was just Niall, Zayn and I.

“Idiot.” I grumbled, cautiously going through the maze.

“Come on you guys, found spazza. Now, let's go this way.” Louis said, flying up to me.

“Louis, we can't just go haphazardly, we haven't got to a target yet. Something's wrong.”

I said and of course when I say that a 'target' popped up.

Target does not mean a little red circle you blast at. It means some giant machine that shoots lasers at you in the intent to kill.

“All right!” Niall shouted and began to throw boulders at it. Louis started shooting at it.

“Come on you lot, don't let me do all the work.” Louis shouted back at us.

“What am I supposed to do? I'm just a defense guy?” Harry asked, his voice anxious.

“I dunno, how about you fire up that forcefield of yours.” he said.

“Louis, do not order around my team.” I said, and a laser grazed Louis' cheek.

“Harry where's the fucking forcefield?”

“Louis, stop yelling!” I said as Harry turned invisible.

I rolled my eyes and stomped causing an earthquake that quickly disabled the machine. Apparently that was target one of many.

“Louis, fighting on your own won't solve anything.” I said, and turned left.

“Harry?” I asked and he appeared.

“Here I am, sorry.” He whispered, blushing.

“Alright, now let's go.” I said turning down another corridor.

“Well, what was I supposed to do? The only other person fighting was Niall. Maybe other _people_ should try to help.” He said, staring pointedly at Zayn.

“I can't control-” Zayn started and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, let's just get this course over with.” Louis said.

“Course over!” A loud buzzer rang.

“Good job you guys, the city would have been destroyed and all of you blown up.” Lou said, the room returning to normal.

 I ran my hand though my hair and sighed.

“Well, let's start the physical training portion.” Lou said.

\---

I stared down at my plate, trying to think about what I would do about our training course. We couldn't move onto to sims until we completed the thirty minute module, and considering the fact that it's been a month and we still haven't made it past the second of fifteen targets, we would never get there.

“So, today we're going on the nuclear sim. I heard that it's pretty hard.” Perrie was saying as she bit into a piece of pizza.

“Must be nice.” Louis said, quirking his eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes. He's been getting on my nerves for the past month. Every time I turn around he has a smart comment.

“We'll be fine.” Niall said, and Harry shrugged.

Jesy draped her arm around Harry.

“I'm sure you guys are doing fine. Are we hanging this weekend?” Jesy asked, biting into a pizza.

“I-”

“Hey you guys.” We looked up to see Eleanor and her team.

I scowled and Perrie stuck a fork into her salad forcefully.

“Hey El!” Louis exclaimed and she beamed back at him.

“I heard you guys were having trouble with the training module.” Her voice was sugary, Louis bristled and I sighed.

“We're fine.” I said.

“Oh, I'm sure it doesn't reflect on your leadership. Some groups just have a harder time completing the course. Not everyone is on the same level of power. Some groups just have excessive weak links. It's no one's fault really.” El said, looking pointedly at Zayn and Harry.

“Oh hi Harry,” Taylor said, waving flirtaciously. He waved back and Jesy nodded at her.

“Well, anyway, I came over to invite you to a little party we're having Lou. Your team is welcome to come.” El said.

“Sorry El, but _my_ team and I are training this weekend. I don't think we'll be able to make it.” I said with clenched teeth.

“Oh, sorry to hear. Well, if you guys end early, you're totes still invited. See ya.” She said and snapped. Her team turned and headed after her.

“Can you believe that? Harry and the _chubby one_ ” I heard Taylor whisper under her breath and I watched as Jesy's hand clenched her hand, several of the forks on the table bending simultaneously.

“Calm down Jesy.” Perrie said and she took a deep breath.

“Sorry, so you guys are training this weekend?” Jesy asked and I shrugged.

“Not a lot, Lou is running us ragged.” I said and she nodded.

“So movie night it is?” She asked and I shrugged.

“Yeah sure. Well, we should go, gotta go through the training module.”

“again.” Louis said under his breath.

“See ya Liam. Bye Zayn.” Perrie said and he waved. He and Perrie had gotten close in the month that we've been a team. Sometimes I wondered if it were a leadership thing. She was such a strong leader and maybe that's why he liked her. I mean, he talked to me some too, but not as much as he did Perrie.

“Alright boys, you know the drill, you got thirty minutes. Find the bell yada yada. Maybe today will be the day. Go.” She said and I nodded as the room changed into a different maze. She changed it every time so that we wouldn't get used to going through it. It's not like it mattered though, because as soon as the maze appeared, Louis began his one man crusade.

“Hey guys! I think I found a target.” I heard him say and I turned the corner to see him staring at a big metal machine.

“Alright, let's take her down.” I said wearily before hitting it with a fire ball. I was learning new tricks all the time, didn't know I could do that until Lou started working with us.

We took it down easier than we should have and continued on, a little wary. Normally those things weren't that easy.  The next target was the same, and the one after that even easier.

“Something's not ri-”

Then the monster of all monsters appeared. It was bigger, and as Louis found out, way more lethal than anyone else thought. By the time we even began to try to take it down without getting thrown around by it's tentacles... yeah I said it tentacles (And this was only the fourth one), the time was over. Louis screamed in frustration.

“Are you kidding me? We've been at it for a month. We're never going to do anything! El is right.” Louis said.

“What are you on about now?' Niall said.

“She's right! We're never going to do anything because of weak links.”

“Louis, calm down.” I said and he rolled his eyes.

“Why should I? We fucking suck, and _he_ doesn't even care. He hasn't done one damned thing. But again, what should we expect from the _normie._ ” He said and Zayn stilled.

“You think it's my fault?” He asked.

“Lou, don't” I cautioned.

“Of course it is, even Harry's pitching in. You haven't done shit. You're fucking worthless-” Louis pushed him and he tripped back, falling onto the ground.

“Zayn are you...”  
His eyes turned completely black as he went charging toward Louis.

“No Zayn do-” I grabbed his arm and a shot of pain paralyzed me. I fell onto the floor and began to convulse as a pain I had never felt before coursed through my body.

I heard painful bloodcurdling screams. Whoever that was sounded like they were dying.

“Zayn-” Harry breathed and suddenly the pain stopped.

“Fucking shit, the sonofabitch killed Liam.” Louis whispered and then I realized that screaming was me.

I opened my eyes to see Zayn run out of the room.

“No, Zayn, wait!” I yelled and tried to get up.

“Someone call the infirmary. He's not moving.” I heard Harry say and then I sighed.

I don't think I was getting up for a while.


	3. I'm No Damsel in Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are offensive terms in this one, like the 'c' word. Also derogatory terms are exchanged between some. But those words are like really story specific, like re-re, and  
> 'brid. re-re is for recessive, but it still sounds mean so i'm warning you. Also suicidal ideology

 

“Zayn?” I whispered, stepping onto the roof.

“You're not dead?” He whispered, looking down at his hands.

“Nope, at least I don't think I am, wait, do I look like a ghost?” I said with a chuckle and he stayed silent.

“And that wasn't funny... sorry. I'm fine; apparently I got lucky, you were close to stopping my heart.” I whispered and his shoulders hunched.

“Sorry, I didn't mean for you to die.” He whispered.

“Just for Louis to die?” I asked, sitting next to him.

“Yes. No. I dunno. I can't control it. I've been so careful, but no matter what, it doesn't matter. No matter what I'm the bad guy.” He breathed.

“No, Zayn it's not your fault, you weren't born this way. You never had a chance to learn.” I whispered, putting my arms around his shoulder.

“Please don't touch me.” He said, sliding away from him.

“Sorr-”

“You don't get it Liam. For all the pain I cause. I can't- I can stop anyone's heart involuntarily, anyone's except the one I want to stop the most.” His hand ghosted over his heart before clenching his hand.

“Don't say that. You don't mean that.” I said, my hand hovering over his.

“Do you know how I got my powers?” He asked, standing up and turning away from me.

“No, I don't. All I know is that you weren't born this way.”

“Right, I wasn't born like the rest of you guys. I mean, I was born. Into a normal, nice family. My mom was lovely, my little sisters adorable. Everything was perfect. Until one night, a _homo superior_ saved my dad's life. He was so fascinated by this incredible creature. He was all powerful, he had the ability to control flames, and he was indestructible. My dad was so amazed. He tried to so hard to imitate the power. He poured his life into research, and sure enough, my mother left him. They made a pact, if they ever split; my dad would keep the boy- me. My mom got my little sisters. It was terrible. I watched my father go crazy, and my family dissolve right in front of my eyes. Eventually he needed a test subject. Here I was, a sixteen year old kid, I never had friends; I stayed indoors every day and just drew. If I died, no one would care too much, and if it worked, well I’d make the perfect mutant. No one would suspect the nerdy loner to be anything but _normal_. He tied me up in the basement and began to test his theories on me. He did terrible experiments, injected me with serums and then cut into my skin. He wasn't sure how it'd manifest itself, so he tried everything. Finally he hit the jackpot I guess. It was terrible getting my power. I was alone, afraid. And the bastard didn't even care...eventually Headmaster heard of me and told me he could help me control my power. That I wouldn't have to feel alienated anymore. I could find a place where everyone was like me. But I get here, and it couldn't be any different. Everyone treats me like an outcast, like I deserve to die. And maybe it's true, but I hate that no one can see that I didn't want this. I don't want this. I don't want to wake up every day and know that I could kill people I care about.” He said, running his hands through his hair.

“I can't even touch people without the fear that I could kill them. And if I lose my temper just once, or if my heart races. I could take people out. I could kill and not even realize it until the carnage is over.” he whispered.

“No Zayn, I’ll help you. I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I'll make sure you can control yourself. We're a team now.” I whispered coming up behind him.

“Really?” He asked, turning around to look into my eyes. He had a guarded hope in them.

“Yeah Zayn.” I said and he smirked before he schooled his features.

“Thanks captain,” He said stoically before walking back into the flat.

That night there was dinner waiting on the table, and a silent truce at the table. Louis refrained from any joking and Niall was silent for the first time in a long time. That night Zayn and I got into bed silently. He hadn't said a thing since the roof talk.

I wanted to ask him about this Mutant that saved his father. He sounded a little too familiar for comfort.

\---

“Would you kill?” Lou asked and we looked up at her. Zayn's face turned into stone.

“It's not ideal, but-” I began and she stopped me.

“I didn't ask if it were ideal. I asked would you? If it were your life or your opponent's life, would you go for the kill?” She asked.

“Yeah, but-” I began.

“No, there are no but's. If it were your enemy’s life or your teammate’s life, would you kill?” She asked.

“Yes. If I could. I would.” I turned around, surprised that Harry said that. Of course his eyes were on Louis, whose eyes were on Lou. Poor oblivious boys.

“Thanks Harry for bringing up an important point. If you can. Now, I know most of _you_.” She looked pointedly at Louis. “Think that you can rely solely on your powers to get you out of a mess, but that's not the case. Sometimes you need to work on hand to hand. So, I'll be helping you guys learn to spar. You will be paired into partners.”

Harry raised his hand.

“But Lou, there's five of us, someone won't have a partner.”

“I knew you'd have a question Harry. The person left without a partner will be my partner, normally this is the captain. So, I’ll let you guys pick your partners. So, who will be Mr. Malik's partner?” She asked and everyone quieted. Harry stepped back and Niall shook his head.

“Nothing against you pal, I just rather not die.” Niall said.

“Uh, I’ll be Zayn's partner.” I said and Lou smiled.

“I feel like that's probably for the best, so that means that one of yo-” I heard a thwip and we turned around to see Niall stick a bowstaff through the head of a crash dummy. The dismembered bodies of several other dummies were lying across the ground.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Niall asked

“That was impressive, Mr. Horan. Who wants to be his partner?” Lou asked.

“Nothing against you pal, I just rather not die.” Louis said and Lou smirked.

“I guess you'll be my spar partner. I look forward to fight someone who could potentially match my fight skills. And I guess that leaves Harry and Louis. I wonder how that will fare.” She said quirking an eyebrow at Harry. He began to turn invisible.

I smirked.

“We'll start combat training tomorrow if that's okay with you guys. I was fully prepared to fight Liam, but now that I have Niall, I really have to reevaluate my lesson plan. You guys can leave early if you want, or you can stay and get a feel of each other's fighting. It's up to your captain.” She said, and I looked around. Part of me thought about continuing fighting, but then I thought that they would probably complain and moan and groan.

“We'll stay,” I said to Lou and I heard the collective groan from Niall and Louis. Harry was silent, but I could just see him thinking about saying anything for Louis to agree with him.

Poor boy, we'd have to have a talk sometime about this.

“Alright. Well I'm going to work on my lesson plan. Please try not to kill someone or yourselves while I'm gone.” She said with what was supposed to be a joking tone; however the entire room quieted into an uncomfortable silence.

“Oh right, too soon.” She said before walking out of the door.

“Do we really have to stay and practice? She let us off the hook. Come on Leeyum.” Louis whined.

“I'll give you a deal; we can train tonight, and cut the practice in half on Saturday. Or we can leave now and practice doubles on Saturday and Sunday.” I said and he sighed.

“Fine.” He gruffed and I rolled my eyes before turning to Zayn.

“Poor Harry, it's kind of sad.” Zayn whispered to me and I looked back at the poor boy who was easily getting bested by Louis. Although part of me feels like he might have been letting Louis win. I knew Louis, he was scrappy, but the fairy couldn't fight to save his life, at least not without using his powers.

“Yeah, we really need to have a talk with him.” I said and Zayn smirked.

“It's kinda ridiculous. He looks like Louis hung the moon, yet he's such a fucking asshole.” Zayn said and I nodded.

“He is an asshole.” I said before looking back at Zayn.

“So, how good are you at combat?” I asked and he shrugged.

“I- I’ve never really been good at fighting. I can hold my own I guess, although now, I'm probably lethal with the whole can't touch people without killing them thing.” He said.

“Wait, that's not true. You touched Lou that first day. And you touch Perrie all the time.” I said and he looked down.

“I touched Lou cautiously that day, and Perrie doesn't make my heart race.”

I felt happiness bubble in my chest without realizing why. Well, I guess I knew why. Part of me was really happy that he didn't like Perrie. Yeah selfish but I have always had a jealous streak. I mean nowhere as near as bad at Louis. When I met Andy in the first grade Louis was so jealous that he tried to fight him. I only thank God that Louis didn't have his palm beams then, or else Andy would be a pile of ashes.

“What about you?” he said after clearing his throat.

“I’m okay at it. I started boxing at a young age because being friends with Louis causes you to be in a lot of fights.” I said with a shrug before looking back at my team. Niall was steadily wreaking more havoc on the fighting dummies, and Louis and Harry were engaged in what looked like a tickle fight.

\---

I gathered my books in my hands and began to leave my Leadership class when I heard snickering.

“What's wrong recessive?” I stepped into the hallway to see Harry hit the floor.

“Leave him alone.” Jesy said, and Harry phased through the wall.

“What are you going to do about it re-re?” The bully, Max George, asked grabbing Jesy's hair.

“Listen to the little Hybrid whimper. You scared? What's a little 'brid like you going to do? You know you're only good for one thing.” Siva asked, speeding up to her. Max lifted her off the ground by the neck, he had super strength.

“Hey! Leave her alone.” I yelled out.

“Jerk!” She yelled, kicking Siva in the stomach before ripping the water fountain off the wall and aiming it directly at Max's head.

“Dumb cunt!” He swore and dropped her. She kicked him in the shin and when he fell kicked him straight in the mouth.

“You're the dumb cunt.” She said. She stalked towards me.

“I don't need any man's help. I'm no damsel in distress.” She said before walking away.

“Jesy! I didn't mean it like that.” I said after her, but she just turned the corner leaving me in the middle of the hallway.

“Harry?” I asked, walking into the room that he phased into.

“You alright?” I asked and he shrugged.

“I can't believe Jesy just kicked their asses and I just stood there.” He whispered.

“Don't worry about it. If you would have helped, she would have castrated you. She's no damsel in distress.” I quoted and he shook his head.

“I'm useless.” He said and I shook my head, helping him up.

He brushed his pants off and adjusted his glasses and backpack before walking away.

 

“Alright, I want you guys to spar. Just fight each other. I want to see your skill levels and see exactly what you think hand-to-hand consists of.” I turned to Zayn and sighed.

“Let's go.” I said and he shrugged.

I aimed a punch at his torso and he stepped back. I aimed for his torso again and he stepped back. I punched at his shoulder and he stepped back and to the right. I did the same for his right shoulder and he shifted to the left.

“Come on Zayn. You gotta fight me.” I said.

“This is fighting.” He whispered back at me.

“Oh let me guess, the ancient Buddhist practice of nonviolent resistance?” I huffed, aiming for the middle of his chest.

“That's extremely racist just because I look middle-eastern does not mean I’m Buddhist. And No, it's tire your opponent out and then strike.”

“What?” I asked and he bent down and swiped my feet from under me. I went toppling down and he put his hand over my heart.

“You'd be dead. You talk too much in battle.” He whispered and I looked up at him, a smirk on my face.

“You're really too confident.” I said locking my legs around his and pulling him onto the ground before I rolled on top of him.

“Nice Job.” He whispered, his face inches away from mine.

“I'm a bag full of tricks.” I said, pushing hair out of his face. He pushed from under me and jumped up.

“Yeah, well.” He said, his face red. He stuck his trembling hands in his pockets.

“You win. I'm going to get some water.” He said before walking out of the training facility.

 I looked over at Harry and Louis to see them rolling around on the floor again.

\---

“Bye guys, going to El's party. Don't wait up!” Louis said and I looked up.

“I thought I said we weren't going to that party.” I said.

“Yeah, you said we, you never said I couldn't.” He said, running a hand through his fringe.

“When I said we, I meant you too. As a team. You cannot go to that party.” I said, and Perrie looked up at Louis.

“Wow Dad, didn't think you could tell me where I could and couldn't go.” He said.

“Louis, please don't do this to me. Not right now.” _Not in front of Perrie._   I thought.

“Liam pleases. El is my friend, she always has been. Please.” He plead.

“Fine you can go.” I relented, kind of ashamed that I gave in so easily. What kind of captain was I? Oh right, the shitty kind.

“Who's going to be there?” Niall asked.

“Just El's team and a couple of other people. Max's team will be there.” He said.

“I don't want you hanging out with those people Louis. Be careful.” I warned and he rolled his eyes.

“I won't leave my drink unattended Dad. And I promise I won't let anyone take me into a dark room unless I want to be in there. Speaking of, Harry gets off the couch. You're coming with.” He said and Harry shook his head.

“I'd rather not.” He whispered.

“Come on Harry, you know you want to come to the party with me. You want to come to the party with me.” He said, looking straight into Harry's eyes. This was one of Louis' more dangerous powers. Poor Harry, no one could say-

“No thank you. I'm happy here.” He said back defiantly before blushing.

Louis' jaw dropped. No one had ever been able to say no to him.

“Alright, well, I guess I’ll see you guys later.” He said slowly before leaving the room.

“Oh my god! That was the best! He needs someone to say no to him.” Perrie said and Harry blushed, beginning to turn invisible.

“No Harry, don't go!” Jesy said, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. He grinned and I rolled my eyes.


	4. "Have you ever tried not being a mutant?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks of mutant coming out stories and Louis is still a dickhole. Also a talk between Liam and his father. Also LARRY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are uses of derogatory language to describe homosexuals.

“So, how did you tell your parents you were a mutant?” Jade asked Harry. He shrugged.

“It was weird for me, apparently I was a quiet child all along, so when I went invisible, no one really noticed. And I wasn't that popular in middle school, so no one really noticed it either. It was funny actually because I phased through my bed and floor and ended up on the kitchen table where my parents were- 'talking' they thought I wasn't home. It was a weird, scarring incident for me.” He said with a laugh.

“What about you Jesy?” Harry asked.

“I- I didn't really have my powers under control, sometimes I still can't control them.” I looked over at Zayn, his face hopeful, as if he appreciated the fact that someone else felt the same.

“I used to make my pencils levitate, make radios fly around the room. And when it was _that_ time of the month, well, let's just say it was hell for everyone involved. I'd been looking online for whatever this thing was when I found out I was a mutant. I remember laying it all out for my parents. And you know what they said to me? 'Have you tried not being a mutant?' as if that were something I could control, as if I chose to be a 'mutant.'” She said and I looked down. Sounded like when I told my parents I was gay.

“So, if that's how they reacted to you being a mutant, how did they react to you being lesbian?” Barbara asked and Jesy glared.

“I'm not gay. I prefer the term asexual.” She said, flipping her hair.

“Cute.” Barbara said with a smirk. I didn't really understand their relationships, all I knew is that the guys and I's weren't that close.

“I know I am babe.” She said and Barbara stood up, walking to the kitchen.

“Hey Barbara, you need a drink?” Niall asked, following after her.

“Eh, she could do worse.” Perrie said with a smirk.

“I guess.” I said and leaned back into the couch where Zayn was sitting, his legs tucked under him. He was drawing again.

Soon everyone left with laughs and a promise of doing this again.

“I'm going to bed.” I said to Harry, who was cleaning up spilled popcorn.

“Alright, I’m going to wait up for Louis.” He said, looking down. He had a blush on his cheeks and he wiped at them before straightening his glasses.

“Harry, we need to talk.” I said with a sigh and he shook his head.

“No we don't. There is nothing going on with me and Louis. I know better than to initiate anything between team mates. We're just good friends. Besides, he's not even gay” He whispered and I scratched the back of my neck.

I tried hard to keep from bursting out in laughter. Louis not being gay? That's funny.

“Oh Harry.” I whispered and put my hand on his shoulder.

“Good night Harry.” I spoke before walking back to my room. Zayn was just a crumpled up ball in the middle of his bed. I pulled his blanket over him before laying on my bed and grabbing my phone. I had some reading to do in my _Elemental Studies_ text book and then some from my effective leadership class. I sighed, going through the text.

'Earth is one of the simplest elemental manipulations, Earth is only manipulated in its solid and liquid form. For a more effective manipulation, keep the consistency in mind and concentrate on which phase would be best for the material you are work-'

My phone buzzed and I quickly went to silence it before I realized it was my parents.

“Hello?” I asked.

“Hi, honey.” My mom breathed and I smiled smally.

“Hey! I miss you.” I whispered.

“We miss you too honey. How's everything going?” She asked and I looked over at Zayn.

It's okay I guess. Being captain is harder than I thought.” I sighed, scrubbing my hands over my short hair.

“Oh honey, it'll be okay. Your father wants to talk to you.” She said and I heard the phone being handed over.

“Hello son.” my dad gruffed.

“Hey.”

“So, I heard your group's been having some problems.” He said and I shrugged before realizing that he wouldn't see it.

“I guess so.”

“I've talked with the _Headmaster_. You can't help that you can't get through any of the training sims.”

“We actually haven't made it to sims yet. And did you really talk to Simon? Dad I told you not to.” I complained.

“Liam, I just wanted to see why you were having a hard time. It's a disgrace the way the schools going these days. And you have the shit end of the stick. A normie and a hybrid. This school was founded for Mutants, Homo-superiors. Not for mutates, those damned Homo inferiors.” He ranted and I took a deep breath.

“Dad, it's not that bad. They're really cool kids. They're super powerful too. Zayn's might be more powerful than all of us.” I tried to stick up for them.

“Don't talk such nonsense. That's disgusting. He isn't one of us. I just hope you remember that. You know, It's not just their faults. Sometimes it's all in leadership. You aren't letting your _problem_ get in the way are you?” I clenched my teeth.

“What problem?” I asked.

“You know what problem I’m talking about Liam.”

“I don't think I do.” I said belligerently.

“Don't make me say it...”

I stayed quiet.

“Fine, your homosexuality Liam. You aren't letting that normie distract you are you? I know it must be distracting to be surrounded by...”

“ _Oh my god Dad.”_ I hissed at him _._ “Louis' gay too.” I said and he scoffed.

“Yeah, but Louis _would not_ let that distract him. You know you were never the strongest leader. Maybe it would have been best if Louis were captain. Just try to focus more on being a better captain.” He said and I wiped a stray tear off of my face.

“Yes sir.” I whispered.

“Okay. Well, i'll talk to you later. Love you.” He said before hanging up.

“Love you too.” I whispered before letting my head fall onto my knees.

“Liam?” I looked over to see Zayn looking over at me.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” I sniffled, wiping away my tears.

“Yeah, are you okay?” he asked and I shrugged.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I said, trying to hold back a fresh round of tears.

“No you're not.” He stood up and walked over to my bed, slipping in next to me.

“I'm sorry. What kind of captain cries in front of his team mates? I'm so fucking weak.” I muttered and he pulled me into his side.

“A good captain. One that cares. What were you guys fighting about?” He asked.

“How I'm a shit captain and maybe Louis would be better. How I could be a liability because I’m a _fag_.” I spit out and he clammed up.

“No Louis, you're drunk.” we heard Harry whisper.

“Come on Haz. Just one kiss.” We heard Louis whisper rather loudly, he was obviously drunk.

“Louis, let's just get you to bed. Besides, you're not gay.” Harry whispered and I could imagine him tugging on Louis' arm.

“Maybe I am. I can be for you tonight if that's what you want Hazza. You're what I want. Just kiss me.” I heard silence before they crashed into their door and then some undesirable moans that I wished I never heard.

“I'm going back to my bed.” Zayn whispered and I let his hand linger over mine. A shot of pain went through me and he let go.

“Sorry, good night.” He said, racing back into his bed.

\---

“Okay team, you know the deal, get through the training module, you got thirty minutes.” Lou said and looked over at Harry.

“Interesting fashion choice Mr. Styles, are scarves in again?” She asked and he blushed.

“You may start now. Good luck.” She said before turning on the training module.

“So captain, what shall we do?” Louis asked and I looked over at him.

“What?” I asked and the rest of the team looked at him bewildered.

“I said, what are we going to do? Guys we have twenty-seven minutes left. What's the plan?” He said. I looked over at Zayn and he smirked.

“Alright, we'll stick together. We go together, no one gets left behind.” I said and he nodded.

“Affimative.” Louis said and Niall rolled his eyes.

“Let's go kick some ass!” He yelled and we ventured into the maze.

We began to navigate through the maze, felling targets left and right.

“Harry! Damn it where did Spazza go?” Louis asked and we all turned to look for him.

Suddenly a bell tolled and the walls dropped to see Harry sitting on top of a platform, ringing said bell.

“I phased through the wall and found it!” He said.

“Good job boys! I don't know what you guys did over the weekend, but whatever it was it worked.” Lou said, winking at Harry.

“Leave it to my spazza to turn a mistake into a victory.” Louis said and Harry blushed, phasing through the platform and landing on his butt.

“Take five team and then reconvene for spar training. We'll be working on blocking and dodging. Hopefully you guys will go from tickle fights and rolling around on the floor to actually landing some punches. Niall, you and I will be working on the use of melee weapons and weapons of opportune.”

 “Maybe all Louis needed was to get laid.” Zayn said, bumping my shoulder. He was super careful not to touch me with his bare skin after Saturday night.

“Whatever it was, Harry needs to keep doing it.” I said and then scrunched up my nose.

“Gross, I don't need to think about what they do together.”

Zayn laughed and elbowed me.

“You ready to actually fight and not roll around on the ground.” He asked and I rolled my eyes.

“Whatever.” I said, pushing him back.

We started our fight training, only to stop when we heard an explosion. I looked over to see Niall back flipping off of an embankment, over a fire and onto Lou's back. She flipped him and went to put a pipe through the side of his head. He rolled over and caught her legs in his, causing her to fall. She kicked him off of her and broke said pipe over her knee before coming after him.

Louis and Harry stopped their lackluster ducking match to watch.

“five dollars says Niall's gonna kick her ass.” Louis whispered rather loud and Harry shook his head,

“Lou's going to hand it to him like a baguette in a handbasket.” Harry whispered back at him. Louis looked over at Harry.

“What? You do talk some shit sometimes.” He said back and Harry blushed.

The fight went on for about an hour before finally our practice ended. They were both bloody and bruised, each with a sadistic smile on their faces.

“We'll continue this later Mr. Horan.” Lou said, her chest heaving.

“Gladly.” Niall said back and she clapped, the room turning back to normal.

“You guys are free to go.” She said and we left.

\---

“Hey you guys, have you seen this?” Niall asked and we walked into the living room.

“What is it?” I asked and he pointed to the television.

'In other news, World governments are convening to deal with a recent epidemic of crimes against humanity. Apparently all over the world, people have been targeted by a strange strings of deaths. All of these deaths have been uneasy to decipher. Some of the deaths seem to be from inexplicable patterns. Governments are wondering whether there could be something else at work.” The anchorwoman said.

“You don't think that mutants are going berserk and killing humans do you?” Niall asked and I shrugged.

“El says it's only a matter of time. Soon Homo Inferiors will catch on, and then it will be kill or be killed.” Louis said and Harry looked up at him.

“What are you saying?” Harry asked.

“Nothing, just that Homo Superiors and normies have a hard time coexisting. El was telling me all about it. The witch trials were just humans trying to take out mutants. When they find something they don't understand, they kill it. Come on, humans are known for this kind of thing.” Louis said and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Apparently they can coexist, since I’m here. And plenty of mutants and humans get married. That's coexisting.” Harry said and I widened my eyes. This was about to get really bad.

“Honey, those incidents were mistakes.” Louis said patting Harry's leg and Harry got up, inflamed.

“Are you telling me I’m a mistake?” He asked.

“No I’m just sayin-”

“Louis stop talking right now.” I said.

“No, Louis what are you _just saying_?”

“Maybe you-” Louis began

“Louis go to your room.” I said, and he rolled his eyes.

“I didn't even do anything. God!” He said, slamming the door.

“I'm going to Perrie's.” Harry said and slammed the front door.

“And things were so good,” I whispered. Flopping back into the couch.

 

“Harry, I’m sorry. I didn't mean any of that stuff.” I heard Louis whisper to Harry.

“No, You did. But that's okay. You can't help your ignorance.” Harry bit back.

“I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. Please come back to our room.” Louis whispered.

Fine.” I heard Harry whisper before I heard their door close. I opened the bathroom door and walked back into my room.

“So they made up?” Zayn asked. He was sitting on his bed, a laptop sitting on his lap.

“Yeah, I guess. We'll hear in a couple of minutes. Whatcha looking at?” I sat on his bed beside him and he scooted farther away from me. I tried not to feel offended, his legs were bare so maybe that was it.

Maybe it had nothing to do with the fact that I was gay and he wasn't.

“This video I found on youtube. It's of a group of mutants attacking some humans.” Zayn said and he showed me the video.

A group of teens our age with masks over their faces were terrorizing some human kid. The video got shaky near the end and once one of the mutants delivered the final fire bolt blow the videotaper gasped. One of the mutants looked over at the camera before the person dropped it and it went black,

“Oh my god.” I whispered.

“Do they really do that? Kill people just because they can?” Zayn asked me with wide eyes.

“There are always extremists.” I said back to him. “What do the comments say?” I asked.

“The usual, 'shitty graphics', 'what movie is this', 'check out my page for better homemade horror films.' this video sucks a bag of dicks'  Oh and this is the best 'The dark angels have arrived! Repent or face your judgment day. Long live satan.” Zayn read back.

“Poor normies.” I said and he looked at me sideways.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to use that word.” I said.

“It's okay, when something's been drilled into your head it's hard to change.” He said before closing his laptop.

“Good night Liam.” He said before kicking me off of his bed.


	5. New Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a new power and the boys get fitted for uniforms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while. I've had a crazy couple of days, but to make it up to you guys i'll post two chapters.

 The next morning everything seemed to be back to normal, only Harry was decidedly quieter, his head was apparently killing him

“Harry! We're about to go to class.” I yelled and I heard him whimper.

“I'm taking the day o-” I heard him squeak.

“Hazza honey? Are you okay?” Louis asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just my head.” He said, his voice strained.

“Pain meds are in the cabinet.” I yelled before nodding to Niall and Louis.

“Let's go, we gotta get to class.” I said and they nodded.

“Where's Zayn?” Niall asked as we walked into the main campus.

“He wasn't feeling good.” I said, looking down at my watch.

“Come on, we're going to be late.” I said, pulling my phone out. I had to cancel our training with Lou. We couldn't do much without our whole team.

We returned back to an eerily quiet suite.  
“Hazza? Zayn?” I asked and I heard a scream.

“Holy shit! Hazza you okay?” I said going to the bathroom. There was a sizable hole in the door.

I busted into the room to see Harry on his knees, cradling his face in his hands.

“I can't see! I can't see.” He cried and looked up at me. Blood was running down his cheeks.

“Shit, what happened?” I asked and Zayn busted in after me, pushing me out of the way.

“He just got a new power.” Zayn whispered before putting his hands over Harry's eyes.

“Hold still Haz.” He whispered to the whimpering boy. His hands glowed and then Harry opened his eyes, his eyes returning from the storm gray to his vibrant green.

“You have Laser vision now. We're going to have to get you a new pair of glasses.” Zayn said with a reassuring smile, cradling Harry's head. I smiled and stepped back.

“What happened?” I asked later on after Harry had been put to bed.

“His powers kicked in, his glasses reflected the beam back into his eyes, blinding him while shattering the glasses, causing shards to get embedded into his eyes and cheek.” Zayn explained.

“How did you know that Harry was going to get a new power?” I asked.

“I dunno.” He said and I stared at him in wonder.

“I know, I’m a freak.” He whispered.

“No, you're amazing.” I breathed before clearing my throat.

“I gotta go study. See ya.” I whispered, turning away.

“Don't forget, we have uniform design and fitting tomorrow.” I said and he nodded.

“See ya.” He said before going back into our room.

\---

“Harry? How are you doing?” I listened as Zayn whispered softly through Harry's door.

“'m fine.” He mumbled.

“Are you sure?” Zayn asked and I heard a door open.

“I'm a freak.” Harry whispered.

“No honey, you're fine. Now open your eyes.” Zayn whispered.

“I can't.”

“Come on, open your eyes.”

“Zayn, I can feel the pressure building behind them. Every time I open them, I shoot lasers. I can't even look at Louis, Zayn.” He whimpered.

“That's because your heartbeat is rising. When you think about it, you get scared, when you get scared your heartbeat rises and you can't control it. You can't let it scare you. You've always had the power Harry, it was just latent. If you controlled it before, you can control it now.” Zayn whispered. I peeked around the corner to see Harry open his eyes. He seemed generally surprised which caused him to shoot a beam into Zayn's arm.

“Sorry.” Harry said, clamping his eyes shut and closing himself in his room.

“Liam, you can come from behind that wall, you're not fooling anyone.” Zayn whispered and I turned the corner.

“How'd you know?” I asked.

“I... don't know.” He said, as if he was hiding something.

“Hey, your arm is bleeding pretty badly.” I said, reaching for Zayn's arm and he jumped back.

“I'm fine.” He said, cradling his trembling bleeding arm.

“Look, let me see it.” I said, grabbing for his arm.

“I said don't touch me!” He yelled and I went flying back into a door.

“Shit Li, I’m sorry.” He whispered, and I struggled to stand up.

“It's fine. I know better.” I took a deep breath, inhaling to make sure that none of my ribs were cracked. The only thing I could feel is this strange buzzing in my skin. I guess this is what he meant by being able to manipulate energy. I thought it was only pain inducing things, apparently throwing people across continents was a thing now.

“Tonight, you and I will have a one-on-one training practice. Right now, I’m going to ice my back.” I began to limp away.

About an hour later I roused the boys. Louis had apparently been locked out of his room was currently fuming on the couch. Niall was making him a sandwich and conversely Zayn was also locked in his room.

“Let's go, we have to go. We have design and fitting this afternoon.” I said and Louis looked up at me.

“How can we have fittings for uniforms if we don't have a team name?” He asked.

“Because we aren't the justice league. We're a group of mutant individuals who are training to get there powers under control to become effective members of society. Now, get your belligerent ass up and let's go.”

“Well, who pissed in your cornflakes cap'n?” He snarked and Niall laughed around a mouthful of pudding.

“He's just mad cause Zayn blew his back out.” Niall said, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, normally people glow afterwards, I think you're doing something wrong.” Louis said with a smirk.

“That’s no- there's no- Look idiots, Me and Zayn aren't like that with each other. We're just team mates. There's no back blowing or whatever you guys think going on. Not now not ev-” I looked up to see Zayn standing in the corner. My blush deepened and I rubbed the back of my neck.

“Well, we better get going.” I said awkwardly Harry walked in, covering his eyes.

“Alright let's-” Harry tripped over the couch and landed on his stomach under the coffee table.

Good thing he had that phasing thing going for him. He could have been seriously injured if not. We took Harry by the infirmary first so he could get his new glasses. It would do no good to have him blow a hole through our designer.

“Okay guys, off with the shirts.” Caroline Watson, our uniform designer said and I looked up at her.

“What?” Harry coughed

“Down to your skivvies boys.”

“Well, if you insist.” Niall said, chucking his shirt across the room. I rolled my eyes at him and looked over at Harry, he was steadily turning paler. Louis laughed but only motioned to take off his pants.

I shrugged and began to take off my shirt. It was a clumsy mess. Once I got to the last button I looked over at Zayn. He pulled his shirt off slowly, the fabric trailing against his skin before looking over at me. His torso was cluttered with silver scars, they crisscrossed up his arms and right on his prominent collarbones. The look in his eyes was dark and sultry, anger swirling in them subtly. He popped his button with his thumb and slowly unzipped them and I turned away quickly. I could feel a blush spreading across my cheeks.

“Hey! You guys are taking too long. This isn't a burlesque! Hurry up. Mr. Horan get up here.” She said and Niall stood up on the pedestal. She was like a ninja the way she measured us. Everything took less than a second it seemed. Probably because she had super speed. I guess that was an efficient way to use your power. Next was Harry, who cupped himself and looked down the entire time. It took a while for Harry because he kept disappearing. Louis was after harry, he kept his hand tucked over his stomach most of the time causing her to smack them away. After that I went to get it over with. No glitches because I wasn't an idiot like the other two.

Finally Zayn stepped up to the pedestal.

“You're going to have to go slow. If you touch me you could potentially die. I'm lethal” Zayn whispered and I took a deep breath. I don't know why that statement took the breath out of me. She slowly and meticulously wrapped the measuring tape around his chest and I stopped my vigilant attempt to get my shoe on. She trailed the tape down his body and I felt myself blush as I couldn't help staring. She wrapped it around his waist and he looked down into my eyes. I coughed and turned away to the sound of laughter.

“What's wrong, Liam? You're sweating like a sinner in church.” Zayn said from the pedestal and my eyes widened.

“Just hot is all.” I said, fixing my top button and clearing my throat.

“Okay, let's go sketch out the uniforms.” She said and I quickly followed behind them. Our final product was simple, a black body suit with gray running down the sides. Harry suggested we all have our own individual color. I told him we are not and never will be the Powerpuff girls no matter how many times Perrie insists we were.

Which meant I gave in and now each boy had an arm band that showcased their color amid the black and gray.  I'm a terrible captain. I know let's just move on.

 

 


	6. I don't like to assume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter should be posted tomorrow or Tuesday!

“Ah wonderlads! I heard you guys went through fitting today.” We looked up to see Perrie standing in front of our table.

“Yeah. All of us, just standing in the buff, our naked, brawny bodies were a sight to see.” Niall said, leaning against the table where Barbara was about to sit down.

“Oh I’m sure.” She said sarcastically, knocking his arm from under him causing his to face plant off the table and land on his back on the floor.

“Oh, that's embarrassing.” Eleanor said from the table beside us. Perrie rolled her eyes and snarled.

“What's wrong with your face, Perrie?” Eleanor asked and Perrie stood up.

“Nothing worse than what I am about to do to yours.” Perrie said, going to jump at El. Jade and Leigh-Anne grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her back into her seat.

“Good thing you're lap dogs were here to save you, Per. I can't be held responsible for killing you.” Eleanor said and got out of her seat.  
“Come on, Max.” Eleanor said, pecking the boy on a cheek and pulling him away, their teams following after her.

“It's a shame how low some pure-bloods have dived, hanging out with Normies and 'brids.” Sophia said while walking away and Perrie's jaw tightened.

“That bitch, I hope she gets everything that's coming to her. I hope he rips her throat out” She said and Jade nodded.

“Her kill you, that's fuckin' hilarious. She's such a fuckin' cunt.” Barbara said and I watched as Niall turned to look at her as if he were a blind man who'd never seen the sun before.

“Why'd you say that?” Zayn inquired and we all quieted. We all knew about the whole Max and Perrie thing.

“Max George is a self-serving dick. He doesn't love and he has no mind of his own.” Perrie said, before taking a deep breath.

“Last term Max and I had a brief fling. It was then I realized that he was an overgrown toddler who didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. When he beats her like he beat me, and I know he will, I hope he kills the dumb slut.” Perrie seethed, raising her eyebrows.

“Can we talk about something else besides _Her?_ ”

“Aww poor Harry. We heard what happened. Are you okay?” Jesy said, cuddling him to his chest.

“I'm fine Jesy, _please_.” Harry said, trying to worm out of his arms.

“I think my baby needs a wittle wug. Does my wittle warry need a wubby wug?” She asked squeezing him harder and rocking him back and forth. He began to blush and disappear.

 

We started training later that night, the room lit solely by a single lamp.

“So, all that stuff you were saying to Harry today, why don't you take your own advice?” I asked and he shrugged.

“Aren't we all hypocrites?” He asked cryptically.

“Do you want to fight training or power control?” I asked and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my chin.

“Let's do both. I want you to come at me. Try to hit me.” I said and he sighed.

“No.”

“Jesus Zayn just hit me.” I said, pushing at his shoulder. He feigned a hit at me and I pushed again.

“Liam, stop.” He said.

“Stop what?” I asked, feigning innocence as I pushed him again.

“Stop hitting me. Stop touching me for real. This isn't about control any more. So just stop.” He said and I pushed him again.

“What do you mean Zayn?” I asked pushing him again. He backed away from me, trying to keep away.  The mask of aloofness that he had been wearing all night was beginning to slip.

“Where you going, Zayn?” I asked.

“Liam, I’m warning you. I don't want to do this.” He said and I stepped closer to him. I eventually backed him into a corner.

“Li, don't.” He whispered.

“When are you going to realize Zayn, I don't care about pain. I just want to help you.”

I whispered.

“No you don't. We're just team mates.” He said and I stepped closer to him. I grabbed his hands and felt  air rush out of my body quickly.

He let go and I collapsed against him.

“Again.” I whispered, latching onto his hands.

I groaned out but held on tighter.

“Come on Zayn. Crank it up. I gotta gain a tolerance. Gotta help you control yourself.” I spoke through clenched teeth. I could barely stand so I leaned heavily against his chest. I could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and I looked up to see the mask slip from his face. He looked as if he were horrified and scared.

 

We got back to the suite, me leaning heavily against him. I couldn't walk on my own and he struggled to keep our skin from touching. 

“Li, you okay?” Louis asked from the couch as Zayn opened the door.

“'m fine. Just training with Zayn. Thanks for helping me in.” I said and Zayn dropped me into the arm chair.

“You're an idiot.” He spat at me. Sitting on the floor beside of me.

“Man, he kicked your ass.” Louis said with a laugh. “I'd never get beat that bad.”

“Whatever Louis, I could take you.” Harry said and he laughed harder.

“Oh, that's priceless Hazza. Just stay cute, alright?” He said, rubbing his hand over his head.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“So, you're all gay right?” Niall asked from the counter and we all looked up at him.

“Niall, that's not-” I began.

“Stuff it Li. You're all gay right? I’m the only straight one here right?” He asked.

“No Zayn's no-” I began again.

“Yes Niall, you're the only straight one in this place and everyone else is completely oblivious if they thought that any of us were straight. I mean come on.” Zayn said, walking into the back room.

“What's up with him?” Harry asked and I looked up, shocked.

“I didn't know he was- I thought he and Per-”

“I thought you were smart Li. So I guess we were both wrong.” Louis said and I glared at him.

“So, what did it feel like to have Zayn direct his power on you?” Louis asked and I sighed.

“You remember that time you told Perrie that her make up made her look like she was in 'To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything' and she shocked the daylights out of you?” I asked and he shuddered.

“Yeah.”

“A million times worse.”

 

“Li, are you okay?” Zayn asked and I rolled over in bed to face him. I was too sore to function.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you okay?” I asked him and I saw him physically clam up.

“what are you talking about?” He asked slowly.

“I saw your face when you were hurting me. You looked worse off than me.” I whispered and he sighed.

“If I tell you I'm not ready to talk about it, but I will someday, will you leave it alone?” He whispered.

“Sure. But this isn't getting you out of one on one practice, we still need to train.” I said.

“Sure, um- never mind.” He whispered and I rolled my eyes.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing it's just... why didn't you think I was gay?” He asked.

“I dunno. I don't like to assume.” I said and turned on my side.

“Night Liam.” Zayn whispered.

“Night.” I said back.


	7. We will be Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes to one of the Others meetings

Louis' Pov

“Lou!” I looked up to see Eleanor.

“Hey El.” I said, looking down at my watch.

“Waiting on someone?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“Not really, just going to meet Hazz- Harry.” I said, rubbing the back of my head.

“Oh Lou. I get it, you're having your fun, and it's wild and crazy.” She trailed her finger down a hickey on the side of my neck. I blushed.

“But that's all it is Lou. Just fun. I allow this little tryst to go on, but you can't neglect your duty to our kind. He's not like us Lou. He doesn't fit in the greater plan. Now, call your little boy toy and tell him that you have to cancel on him. Trust me; he'll come crawling back to you as always. He's weak. All 'brids are. But you can't let him make you weak.” She said, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind me.

“You're destined for greatness Louis. And I will help you get there. When everything is over you'll never be second to normie loving race traitors. You'll be in charge, the rightful leader. But you'll never get there if you're distracted. You need me to be great. I mean, when was the last time you saw a successful gay homo-superior?” She asked.

“Never.”  I whispered back and she grabbed my hands.

“That doesn't mean there aren't any. It just means they were smart enough not to let themselves get distracted. They were smart enough to get a woman like me. El let's you have your fun doesn't she?” She asked sweetly, intertwining our fingers.

“Yes El.” I said, hanging my head.

“El's good to you, she's so good. Now you'll have to be good to El. Now let's go. We have a meeting soon.” She grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to Harry saying that I wouldn't be able to make our little date and dragged me into the meeting.

“That was brilliant work everyone.” El said, and I sat in the chair behind her. Max sat to my left, thoroughly enthralled in El. She was a brilliant speaker, smart and captivating. She was right, she was the road to greatness, a road promised to me. She was the leader of our and several other sectors in the area of The Others.

The Others were a group of pureblood mutants who fought for the furthering of our unique race. We were fighting to keep our race from becoming enslaved to the humans. I saw it everyday. I saw the way that we were being targeted. We were forced to aid a race that would only lock us in cages and experiment on us.

“You guys, I think mission BTK is going great, However.” She turned to Max and put her hand on his shoulder. He began to crumple as she began to drain his power. He gasped feebly and she smiled sweetly, darkness in her eyes.

“We don't keep survivors. It seems your group is having problems keeping off the internet. We are _discreet_. We don't allow survivors and we certainly don't allow them to post us online.”

“But El, _sweetie_ , I didn't. I went back and killed the normie sonofabitch. I promise.” He grunted out.

“Doesn't stop the video does it? But you're lucky I'm in a merciful mood today.” She pulled her hand away and he gasped for air.

“From now on, I'll be accompanying you on your little outings. You allow this again and you're going to wish you were never born.” She said before turning to the rest of the group.

“We are doing such great work, keeping our race safe from the swine that burned our ancestors alive at the stake. These monsters have been hunting our kind for years. Now, the hunters are becoming the hunted. Isn't that just joyous!” She said with a smile.

“We have an assembly this afternoon alright? Blend in, and know that what we're doing is right. Don't let any of these _re's_ convince you of anything else.”

“Down with the 'brid's this is our school!” Someone yelled.

“Oh, I’m so proud of you guys. However, patience my friends. They will meet their judgment day.” She turned to face me.

“They are good for only one thing and then they are disposable. However, don't get distracted. We have bigger issues to deal with. There is a normie on our campus.” She turned towards the crowd.

“Long live Purebloods!” El said the room erupted with cheering.

“Dismissed.” She said and everyone stood and began to depart from the classroom. It was insane to think that we could have such meetings on campus, but then again, with teachers who know the truth like we do, it's not hard to find a teacher to sponsor the 'mutant history club'. It was a boring name that kept most 'brid's away, and those that wandered in didn't last for long.

No we didn't kill them. We just ousted them with an entrance test and a really boring academy lecture.

We were known as an elitist club, and only the elite came.

We walked down the hallways, on our way to the assembly when I saw Jesy leaning against a locker, talking to some first year hybrid.

“That's the bitch who had the nerve to humiliate me.” Max growled and El pet his hand lightly.

“There there.” She said facetiously. Max was really only kept around to 'satisfy her needs' I know just saying it grosses me out. He thought that he would be her next in line. He was sadly mistaken.

“I want that 'brid bitch. El, I want her as a fuckin' pet. I want her.” Siva growled and she smiled.

“Take her.” El said as we passed her. I stared back at her. I mean she wasn't my favorite of Perrie's group anyway. She was always all over Harry.

We crammed into the assembly hall and she nodded at me.

“Just remember Lou. El did good for you. So you do good for El. I'll be calling on my favor soon.” She said, dismissing me to go back to my team.

“Boo!” I looked up to see Harry smiling at me.

“Where were you?” He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist as El had done before.

“Just at an emergency club meeting.” I dismissed, my eyes falling on El's.

“You couldn't have missed just one meeting? I missed yo-” He whispered onto my neck.

“No! A 'brid wouldn't understand- shit I didn't mean that. Sorry, it's a really big deal to Purebloods. Our parents were all in it and its' just-”I said as his body stiffened behind me. El smirked at me before turning away.

“Oh, why isn't Liam in it?” He asked, trying to recoil away from me. I grabbed his arm tighter and shook my head.

“He chose not to embrace that side of his lineage.” I said vaguely, leaning back into Harry's chest as Headmaster Cowell walked onto the stage. The hall quieted quickly as he stepped up to the podium.

“Good afternoon students and faculty. I am sure that you all know why we're here, but if not I’ll show you.” A projector screen rolled down and we watched footage of a masked group of mutants beating, torturing and killing a normie.

“Now, I trust that none of my students have fallen into such a terrible group. We must remember that we are not here to use our powers for evil. If we commit such acts, we are no better than the weapons that we fear they will turn us into. We must remember to hold fast in such times as these. We must resist The Other's and their allure for total domination. We must not let them convince us that every mutant is not equal. Look around, these people are your brothers and sisters. Your team mates. We are not killers, we are not vehicles of pain. We were born to aid, not kill. I would like to remind you that in these such troubled times, we must look onto such acts as villainous and heinous. I call upon the words of the founder of our great institution, “We are not evil, nor are we inhuman. We have the same hearts pumping under our breastplates as the inferiors. We are neither predators nor prey. We are saviors and we will be victorious.” Headmaster quoted and I smirked to myself.

We will be victorious.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis POV Cont.

“You wanna hang tonight? Per's team is coming over and we're having a movie night. We're watching cheesy superhero movies. Like 1980's Batman and Robin. It sounds fun. Besides, I kinda miss you.” Harry whispered into my ear.

“How can you miss me Haz, you see me every day.” I said looking up at him from my book.

“Yeah, but we never just talk.” he said, trailing his hands absently across my stomach.

“If I wanted to talk, I'd call my mother. Stop that.” I said, leaning up to kiss him and removing his hands from my stomach.

“Ew get a room!” I pulled away to see Niall flop onto the couch beside us.

“Why? This one is perfectly fine.” I said, licking the side of Harry's face.

“Gross!” Niall said, throwing popcorn at me. Harry shoved from under me and stomped to our room.

“What's wrong?” I asked and he groaned.

“That's it Louis. I don't want to be just... you know what. I want something more than just a physical relationship.” He said and I rolled my eyes.

“It's not just physical Haz. But uh, sorry I have to skip out on the fun movie extravanganza whatever. I have a meeting with El and them. It's for the club.” I said and he jumped on the bed.

“Well that's fine. I'll come too.” He said, clasping his hands under his chin.

“No can do Haz. Members only.” I said.

“Then I’ll join.” He said.

“Purebloods only.” I said and he deflated.

“It's cool. I'll just stay here and watch movies with Jesy.” He said, sliding off the bed and going back into the living room.

 

“Hello Lou, thought you weren't going to make it” She said, and I dropped into the seat beside her.

“I'm here. As always. It was hard to get here. Liam has been dogging me to start attending these inter-team relations get-togethers.” I complained and El rubbed my head.

“Oh poor baby. It’s with Perrie and them isn't it.” She said and I nodded.

“Jesy's in that team.” Siva said and I nodded.

“You're obsession with 'brid's is outstanding Siv.” I said and Max laughed bitterly.

“You're one to talk Tommo.” Max snarled and I rolled my eyes.

“Max, jealousy is not a good look on you.” I said and El rolled her eyes.

“Really boys, must you fight?” She said, pulling me closer to her side.

“You know Lou, your favor is coming up pretty soon and you have yet to attend an outing.” She said, crossing her legs.

“El, I can't right now. Liam's been obsessed with those videos. He's been tracking every incident in our area. He'll get suspicious.”

“Did I ask you if you could. Did I ask you if it fit in your schedule? No, I did not. You're lucky Lou. I mean, imagine if Daddy found out. His son, _fucking_ a hybrid. Oh the shame that would fall on your family. You know, we were always destined to be together, Lou. It would break mommy's little heart. Oh and that inheritance, well you can kiss it goodbye. Now, I’ll be expecting you to come with us. You have a week to get your priorities straight.” She pulled her hands out of my hair.

“Now, next order of business.” She began and I sat back in my chair.

 

“It's sick you know.” I looked up to see Max blocking the door in front of me.

“What?” I asked tiredly.

“That you're the second in command. You and Siva's obsession with hybrid's perplex me.”

“What that's not that hard to imagine.” I snarked.

“You're so fucking funny. At least with Siva it's purely revenge. He just wants to make the little bitch suffer, and we all know how sick Siva is. But you, you act like you love the little re.”

His eyes widened.

“You love _It_. That's fuckin' disgusting, I’m gonna tell El.” He said and my eyes widened as I whipped my head around. Looking for El because God, El was always there.

“No, no I don't love him. He's just a toy. He's meaningless Max. You can't tell El such a thing. She'll know it's a lie, she'll know that you're just trying to trick her so that you can be Second. She'll know in an instant and you know she'll go berserk. She'll kill you. I promise you if you tell her she will kill you! You can't tell her.” I said, pushing him against the wall.

“Get your filthy 'brid loving hands off of me.” He wrung away from me.

“You'll have your day, Tomlinson.” He snarled and I shoved him against the wall and looked into his eyes.

“You're not telling her anything. In fact, you're going to forget we ever had this conversation.” I whispered, my voice deadly.

His face blanked and he looked at me confused.

“What the hell are you doing Tommo? You know I’m not like that.” He said and I rolled my eyes.

“Not even if you were the last penis on Earth.” I said before turning away from him, lucky it was just Max I was talking to. He was the easiest to manipulate. There wasn't much going on up there anyway.

I walked back to our suite, making sure I avoided El. I mean, she was brilliant, and I loved her. But she was menacing and she'd know that I manipulated Max because she knew everything.

“Lou, You're back.” Harry said, unraveling from Jesy, who'd had her legs tucked under his big frame.

“You've got to see this part, it's really funny.” He said, turning to face me, on his knees.

“No thank you. I think I'm just going to go to bed.” I said sweetly and he sighed.

“Okay.” He said and Liam cleared his throat. He was sitting in that damn chair of his, Zayn sitting dutifully at his feet like the inferior he was. They must have gotten back from one-on-one training.

“Where were you?” He asked and I put my hand on my hip.

“The club meeting that your dad expects you to attend.” I said and he rolled his eyes.

“Oh, the elitist club with Frau Satan. No thank you.” Perrie said and I sneered.

“Yep, that place.”

“Lou, I told you that these meetings are mandatory.” Liam said.

“Yeah, and my meetings are mandatory too. They’re really important. You'd know if you didn't feel the need to turn your back on our kind. If you weren't trying so hard to rebel from Daddy.” I said, glancing at Zayn knowingly.

“You are certainly one to talk.” Liam said, his eyes glancing towards Harry.

“That's different Liam and you know it.”

“Oh my god! I just want to watch the fuckin' movie.” I looked over at Barbara.

“Stay out of it.” I said and Niall looked over at me.

“Fuck off Lou. Don't you start on Barbara.”

“Niall, shove off. I don't need a man to stick up for me.” Barbara said, elbowing him in the ribs.

“God, I’m going to my room.” I said turning away.

“Lou, you have to come to these meetings. They're mandatory.” Liam said and I rolled my eyes.

“And I’ve got to go to El's meetings. So you're going to get over it.” I said turning back to him. Zayn looked up at Liam, worry in his eyes.  
“Lou, I forbid you from going to El's meetings. She's bad news and she's turning you into a fuckin' douche.” He said and I scoffed.

“Who are you to tell me what to do?”

“Your captain.” He said.

“Captain my ass. You call this a fuckin team? Fuck that. I'm going to El's meetings because in the end, I'll be doing my part. Not lying around with some _fucking Normie_.” I spat out.

“You sound just like her.” Perrie said a grimace on her face.

“Thank you.” I said turning and leaving the room.

 

“Lou, that wasn't nice. You've hurt Zayn, and you've embarrassed Liam in front of Perrie.” Harry whispered from his bed.

“Harry, you don't understand.” I whispered and he groaned.

“Yeah because I'm just a 'brid. But I do know one thing. Liam has been trying his best and at every instance you've been acting like a prick. Why are you doing this?” He asked.

“Because Harry. Things are changing. A storms coming and you've gotta pick a side.” I said.

“Did El tell you that? Did she make you pick a side?” He asked and I sighed.

“You don't understand, Haz.” I whispered.

“Don't call me that.” He spoke lowly and I turned towards him.

“I don't like her, Lou. Every time you come back from hanging with her you get crazy.” He said.

“Harry, you can't make me choose between you and El. I've known her all my life. I've known you for a semester. There's no way you can.”

“I'll make the choice simple, Lou. You can have her.” He said, turning away from me.

“Haz, don't be like that. It's just that... You don't understand. I don't want to fight with you about this. Look, there is nothing going on between El and I. You know she has a boyfriend.”

“So did you. But not anymore. Goodnight Louis.” He said, effectively icing me out.

I awoke the next morning and slipped into Harry's bed.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked frigidly as he stiffened.

“Just cuddling my boyfriend.” I whispered into his neck and he shouldered me away.

“No, you aren't. You don't have a boyfriend. Now get off of me before I call Liam and tell him that you're trying to rape me.” He said coldly.

“Haz, you're being ridiculous.”

“Louis I swear to God, if you don't get away from me. LI-” I cupped my hands over his mouth and he tried to fight me off.

“Would you calm down? I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you for last night's little tiff. We both were a little heated and you said some things that you obviously didn't mean. So I forgive you.” I said and he pushed me away.

“You forgive me? Jesus Louis, pull your head from outta your ass. You need to take responsibility for your actions. And I’m not going to stay with some guy who doesn't know what he's got and who's acting like a complete dick. God, it's really no wonder why everyone hates you. And to think I wasted three years pining for you for this.” He got out of bed and stormed out of the room.

“Fine! I don't need you either!” I yelled after him. I really didn't. He wasn't anything more than a stupid re. He wasn't worth it.

I walked into the living room. Everything seemed terse, the air thick with disdain. Niall just glared at me over his breakfast. Harry avoided me all together, and Zayn looked at me like if he could get off of Liam's short leash he'd rip my throat out.

“Morning Louis. We have training at noon.” Liam spoke curtly.

“I'll see what I can do, C _aptain._ ” I spoke sarcastically.

“We're getting our uniforms this afternoon and afterwards we'll be our first mission sim. I expect all of you to be there. After that we have fight training with Perrie's team. I also expect all of you to be there.” He said, looking over my head.

I rolled my eyes and looked over down at my watch. It was 9:17. I had roughly 3 hours before I had to meet back up with them and there was no way I was staying here with these people. I grabbed some clothes and made my way out of the door and to El's place. Of course when I got there Max and his team were already there. He was a lap dog.

“Hello Louis.” She said and I nodded at her.

“Hey El.” I said, collapsing onto her couch.

“Nathan really wants Taylor doesn't he.” I said and she looked back at Nathan.

“Yep. But she's too stuck on that Harry kid. I don't understand what is so irresistible about that re.” She said with disgust.

“Me neither. He doesn't even put out. And he's so simpleminded and useless.” I said and she smiled.

“Aw Lou, did you two have a fight?” She asked and I shook my head.

“I just straightened out my priorities. He's just a little fling. A distraction. He means nothing and I must not let him get in the way. When it all falls Liam and Harry and people like them will only be collateral damage. I'm not going out with them.” I said and she smiled.  
“That a boy Louis.”

I left her place and showed up at the training center. I went through the mockery that was fight training. Harry wouldn't even look at me and ducking his hits was rather boring. We eventually got tired and just watched Lou and Niall go at it.

We picked up our uniforms next and I watched the fabric stretch tightly over Harry's frame. I felt the similar pitter patter in my heart that normally happened when I saw Harry and I clenched my jaw. I'm not going to be sad because he decided that we weren't together anymore. He wasn't worth the tears that were threatening to spill. He wasn't worth any of this. I turned my head and looked over at Liam who was looking at Zayn as if he were some kind of God. The boy was truly sickening.

Finally we got to our mission sim. We were supposed to go through some terrain and save normies. Simulated normies of course. I did my part, shooting at the 'bad guys' as told and not killing any normies. Zayn and Harry lagged behind of course.

“Guys! What was that? You were working so well together. What happened? It was like there wasn't even a team out there. Just a bunch of kids roaming around. If this were the real world, this one-man-show thing would have gotten you and your team mates killed. Are you shitting me right now? Whatever happened, fix it, I don't care why and I don't care how, but you need to fix it. Until then, I will not be authorizing another sim. They are a waste of time if you don't work together.”  
Lou said with a frown.  
“I'm done with you for today. I really can't stand the sight of you all right now.” She said before the microphone cut off. I watched as the light in the balcony went off and Liam swore.

“What next? What fuckin' next.” He whispered under his breath and I turned my back.


	9. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Liam's POV

I scrubbed my hands over my head and sighed. What happened? We were doing so well before. Sure we'd had a rocky start. But the last two months seemed like everything was finally falling into place. But of course, it fell to shit. I looked down at my watch, we had practice with Per's team soon. As if on cue the doors busted open.

“Alright, we're here. You guys ready to get your asses kicked?” Barbara yelled and Perrie rolled her eyes.

“Hey Liam, how do you want to split it up? Boys against girls or what?” She asked and I looked around at my team.

“No, I think we should just pick our own partners. I'm the only one who can fight Zayn. He hasn't quite mastered his powers yet and I don't want any of your girls to get hurt.” I said.

“So, how are we handling this Louis problem?” Perrie whispered and I sighed.

“We're just going to have to act like it never happened or something. He and Harry broke up apparently and this is just too messy already. Anything else and we might implode.” I whispered back to her.

“Whatever he's doing with Eleanor and them is making him crazy. He's in too deep.” She said and I nodded.

“I know.” I turned to face my team.

“Pick your own partners. Zayn, you'll be mine.” I said and he looked down.

“Harry will be mine, you're pretty useless, I’m the only one who wouldn't hurt you too bad.” Louis said and Perrie looked at me pointedly.

“Fuckin' prick, come on Jes let's go, you're my partner.” Harry said, sneering at Louis.

“I want Barbara!” Niall yelled.

“Jade, do me a favor and pair with Louis, you're both flyers, and since you two know each other best since you have classes together I’m sure it won't be so bad. Leigh-Anne you're with me.” Perrie said and we split.

“Do we still have one-on-one tonight?” Zayn asked and I nodded.

“Look at them go.” Zayn said and I turned to see Niall and Barbara going at it. They were at a moment hand-to-hand fighting, and the next fighting long distance with their powers.

“Poor Barbara, she doesn't know what coming for her.” I said and looked back at Zayn;

“They're all amazing, and here I am. I can't fight to save my life. If Louis thinks Harry's useless, what does he think about me?” Zayn said, looking down at his hands.

“Don't take anything that Louis said to heart. He’s not himself right now. I don’t know how to fix it so we’re going to have to wait until it resolves itself.” I said, looking back at my once best friend.

“And what if it doesn’t?” Zayn asked and I sighed. I didn’t know the answer to that.

Zayn and I’s fighting was really just me displaying my powers. It felt good to just let loose; I’d been so worried about helping Zayn that I hadn’t really just done something. It was incredible and I hadn’t noticed all the pent up energy that I’d had from not using my powers.

“Oh my God.” I looked over to see Barbara standing over Niall, a pipe next to his head. She had won.

“Will you marry me?” Niall blurted out and I smiled. What an idiot.

“No, but I guess a date can’t hurt.” Barbara said, lifting him with one hand.

At least this relationship thing was working out for him.

 

“Li, are you happy?” Zayn asked, sitting across from me on the training hall floor. We were about to begin our One-on-One’s.

“Zayn, I don’t mind helping you control your powers. You know that right?” I asked and he sighed.

“Yeah, but are you happy?” He asked and I shrugged.

“Are you?” I asked him and he looked at me sideways.

“Yeah, I mean sometimes. There are still moments when I hate myself just as much as everyone else hates me… but then…” He smiled to himself as he picked at the toes of his sneakers.

“Then I’m with you… and the team and Perrie’s team and I think I might be happy. I’ve never had this before. I’ve never had someone who cared. I never had friends. I mean, I had Waliyah and Doniya, and Safaa. But they were my sisters, they had to love me. You guys didn’t. You could have just hated me, you could’ve hurt me, or worse, ignore me. I mean, I can see it in Louis’ eyes, he doesn’t really hate me. Not like everyone else. And you… You’re so...” He cut himself off, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Never mind, let’s train.” He whispered, standing up and dusting off his pants.

I stared at him, at a lost. What was he going to say?

“So, I was thinking we’d work on your energy manipulation, I want you to throw me, without touching me.” I said and he looked down.

“Okay.” He said, reaching out his hand. Everything in the room went flying except for me.

“Zayn, concentrate. Just me.” I said and he nodded. He reached out again and everything continued to whirl around the room. I ducked as a large bucket came flying towards my head.

“Liam, I rather not do this.” He said and everything dropped to the ground.

“Why?” I asked and he sighed.

“It’s different with this energy manipulation. I can throw things if I want. I understand how. I reach out my hand, and think about it and things fly. The only time I can’t do it is if my hearts racing. I get it and I understand how to control that. It’s the touching thing that bothers me. I send you flying; you could die, but not likely. I hold your hand and your heart stops.” He said and then his face turned red.

“I didn’t mean- in the event that I had to- I don’t wann- not that there’s some- God.” He whispered, letting his head drop into his hands.

“Relax.” I whispered. I took a step towards him and he instinctively took a step backwards before shaking his head and taking a step forward. This backwards and forwards thing was a ritual by now. I step towards him and he’d keep backing up until I cornered him. He rarely took a step forward.

I took another step forward and he filled in the small gap. I ran my hand down the side of his face and he mimicked me. I could feel a slight pulsing under my skin, a strange glow that I knew would eventually intensify into pain. He let out a small gasp and I smiled back. It was working.

Until it wasn’t.

I crumpled under the most intense pain that I had ever felt from him, and I do include the time I took that hit for Louis.  Once he realized that he was causing me pain he fled to the other side of the room, terror in his eyes.

“Zayn, babe I’m okay.” I said through ragged breaths, surprised I hadn’t stayed under for too long this time. Maybe I was building a tolerance to it.

He whimpered and I struggled to stand.

“Zayn, come here.” I whispered and he shook his head, covering his ears.

“Please Z.” I whispered and he curled into himself. I sighed and crawled over to him, my heart rate coming down slowly.

“What happened?” I whispered, sitting on my haunches in front of him and he shook his head.

“I did it, I was controlling it, and then, and then you were so close.” He closed his eyes.

“I got excited, my heart rate spiked and I killed you.” He whispered.

“Zayn, I’m not dead.” I stopped.

“I’m not dead right?” I looked down at my body, everything looked the same. I felt for my pulse and found my heart beating, faint, but it was there.

“Zayn, I’m not dead. Put your hand on my chest.” I whispered and he shook his head. He began to hyperventilate

“I’ve killed you. I’ve killed you. I’ve killed you.” He chanted, tears falling down his face.

“Zayn, I’m not-”

“I’m sorry dad.” He whimpered and I grabbed his hand putting it on my chest. He opened his eyes slowly.

“Liam?” He whispered. I took a deep breath, sinking until my lips met his. He was still for a moment and then I felt the familiar buzzing. It was just on the borderline of pain and part of me wondered if maybe I liked pain. I definitely liked Zayn Malik. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled it, sending him closer to me.

A scream pierced the quiet room and we broke apart. The scream resounded again and I got up and walked out of the room.

Jesy was huddled on the floor.

“Jesy?” I asked, stepping closer to her, she was huddled over a person's body.

“No! Get away from me.” She thrashed away from me, as she held onto a small blonde girl.

“What's wrong? What's going on?” Zayn asked and I watched as Headmaster Cowell pushed the crowd.

“Everyone back up!' Headmaster Cowell yelled.

“What happened?” He asked, squatting in front of Jesy.

“They've killed her! Those disgusting swine killed Heather.” She said, cradling the small first year to her chest.

“Who?”

“Max and his team. They've had it out for us all semester. All because we're Hybrids.” Jesy said.

“That's a strong accusation Jesy, are you sure that that is what happpened? Did you see them do it?” Headmaster Cowell asked and Jesy looked up at him, rage in her eyes.

“Of course I didn't. Why would they let me live if I did? I know they did it. El's been running some campaign against us headmaster. All they've been talking about is protecting the Purebloods and suddenly someone ends up dead?” She said and wiped her eyes furiously.

“Didn't you hear me! Clear Out!” Headmaster Cowell yelled and the crowd began to dissipate. I stood still, watching Jesy cry. Perrie ran up behind us and stopped as well.

“Liam, you heard me, clear out. You and Zayn. I suggest everyone go back to their suites tonight. We'll address this incident in the morning.” Headmaster Cowell said and Zayn nudged me with his shoulder. I slowly ambled away, Jesy's cries still ringing through the hall.


	10. You've ruined it Big Time

“If they'll do that to born mutants, what would they do to me?” Zayn whispered in the dark and I froze. We laid in our separate beds, too revved up to sleep. I had never heard of a student dying on campus. That sort of thing just never happened here.

“I wouldn't let them.” I whispered.

“What can you do to them Liam. She had Perrie and Jesy on her side and look how that turned out. We have one of _them_ on our team. I'm basically dead already.” He whispered.

“No, don't say those kinds of things. I'll never let them hurt you.” I turned towards him.

“Liam, what happened today, at training...” He began and I sighed.

“It can't happen again. If I die-”

“Zayn, stop thinking like that. You're not go-”

“But what if I deserve to huh?! You hear what they say. I'm an abomination.” He said.

“Zayn, you've done nothing wrong.”

“Liam I killed-”

He stopped talking, his voice ragged.

“Who did you kill? It wasn't Heather. I know because I was with you.”

“No li- I- back when I couldn't control myself. I'd seen what I could do, I was angry and I was scared.”

He whispered.

“What happened?” I whispered, sitting up and crawling into the bed with him.

“I didn't know what I was doing. My dad, he got too close, I was afraid and I just snapped. I touched him... and I watched as the light left his eyes. He died with his eyes opened Li. He watched as I drained   him completely. I killed him and I didn't mean to, but I really think I did. I just wanted him to suffer like I had. I wanted him dead for making me into a monster” He began to cry and I wrapped my arms around him.

“You're not a monster. I promise you, nothing he could have done would've made you a monster. Look around you Zayn. You have people who love and care about you. The real monsters are the people who've made you think you were one. Max, Siva, and El. They are the monsters. Not you.” I whispered into his hair and he grabbed onto my shirt.

He eventually fell asleep like that, hiccuping softly every once in a while.

It was one of the best nights I'd ever had, and for some reason, I knew that when we woke up, everything would change, but at least I could have this tonight.

The next morning was a slow, solemn morning. I awoke before Zayn, he was a heavy sleeper, and I spent the few minutes I was awake staring at him.

“g'morning.” I whispered and he looked up at me.

“You're still here?” He asked, as if he were bewildered.

“Of course. I’ll always be here for you.” I said, swiping my fingers across his forehead to move the hair that had fallen into his eyes.

“Are we... are we really going to do this?” He asked and I shrugged.

“Is that what you want?” I asked and he smiled smally, his hand hovering over mine before pulling away.

“Yeah, if only I could touch you.” He said and I smiled.

“I don't mind a little pain.” I whispered, letting our hands touch briefly before letting go before the pain got too intense.

“Hey, Cowell's having an assembly. I'm going to go.” Harry said, knocking on the door. He opened it a little bit before leaning against the frame awkwardly.

“Alright, here I come.” I said, going to untangle myself from Zayn.

“You don't have to go. It's fine. It's starting in ten minutes, you wouldn't have time.” Harry said and I sighed, laying back down.

“Is Louis going with you?” I asked and he smoothed down a curl with a huff and crossed his arms.

“Why would he? He's not even here. He's probably with _El_.” He said, twisting his body.

“Where was he last night?” I asked and he huffed again.

“Take a wild guess. Look, I’ve gotta get to the assembly. I'll tell you if anything important happens.” Harry said before walking away from the door.

“By the way, congratulations. You guys are super cute.” Harry yelled before I heard the door close. Zayn buried his face in the blanket and I nudged him with my shoulder.

After a short nap, I eventually got out of bed and began to busy myself by going over a couple of my textbooks.

“Morning.” Zayn said, and I looked back, his hair was standing up all over his head.

“Morning bed head.” I said and he rolled his eyes, throwing the dish towel at me.  I laughed and got up, chasing Zayn around the island.

“Finally, it was getting a bit pathetic.” Niall said, going to the refrigerator and pulling out some milk.

“Where were you last night?” I asked and he shrugged.

“Over at Barbara's. Jesy was torn up over Heather's death. Barbara and I decided to stay in and console her.” He said with a shrug and suddenly all of the events from last night came back to me.

“Jesy, calm down.” I looked up to see Harry bust through our door, an angry Jesy in tow.

“What's wrong?” I asked and Harry put his bags on the counter.

“Headmaster Cowell decided that Heather's death was an accident. He canceled all formal classes for the week but-”

“He's not doing a damn thing to those bastards that did this to her. They said they couldn't find any reason to believe that it was anything suspicious. They think that a thirteen year old girl would just die. They're getting away with murder because They have the whole school in their pockets.” She ranted, pacing back and forth. Many of the spoons in the kitchen began to levitate.

“You guys don't understand what this means. This is a declaration of war and Cowell's just too dense to realize it. This means that me and Harry and every other Hybrid in this school is in danger. Her parents trusted me. They told me to watch out for her, make sure that nothing happened to her. I gave them my word.” She said, and her voice broke. Harry wrapped his arm around her and Louis walked into the door.

“What's the matter with her?” Louis asked and Jesy turned to look at him.

“It was your fault. You and all of your fascist idiot friends. You're going to pay for what you guys did to Heather. You and your whole damn army.” Jesy said before storming out of the room.

“What's up with her? She on the rag?” He asked and Harry scoffed, anger building in his eyes.

“You are such a fucking idiot. That girl that died yesterday. That was her friend. They grew up together on the same street. She was told to take care of her.”

“Well obviously she didn't do a very good job.” He said, going to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

“You can't be this fuckin' callous.” Niall said and he shrugged.

“People die. It's not a big deal, a 'brid died, it happens. Not that much of a loss.” Louis said, turning around. Harry punched him in the face and the room erupted in disorder as Louis' nose began to bleed. Niall grabbed Harry, who was desperately trying to get at Louis' throat.

“Get him off of me!” Louis kept yelling and I stepped between them.

“Hey! What the fuck do you guys think you’re doing? We don't hit our team mates!” I yelled and Harry pulled out of Niall's hold.

“He's not my team mate.” Harry said, and Louis looked at him with wide eyes.

“Oh by the way, I've been letting you win. I could totally beat your ass. I wish it were you who would have died. It would have saved everyone a whole lot of grief.” Harry said before storming out of the suite.

“I've ruined it.” Louis whispered and I looked at him in disbelief. This was the first time I’d ever seen him show remorse.

“Big time idiot.” Niall said, going back to his room.

He looked at me, his face completely bewildered.

 He ran out of the suite and Zayn ran to our room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Louis Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a major trigger for rape. It's none of the boys, but still it's there. Also, i'm sorry if any one is offended by the amount of Little Mix in this story, but they are important to the story because they are the boys friends in this. So read them as someone else if you have to, but they're going to play a major role.

Louis' POV

“You're back fast Louis.” El said and I sighed.

“Yeah, I’ve got to talk to you about something.” I said, rubbing my palms together.

“What is it Lou?” She asked sweetly, sitting down in front of me.

“I don't think I-” I began and she tilted his head.

“You're not thinking about backing out on me are you Louis. Because, you haven't fulfilled your duties for me.” She said, tracing her hand down my chest.

“I can't do this anymore El.” I said and she grabbed my shirt.

“You have to!”

“Come out here and face me you fucking cowards!” I heard Jesy yell and I turned around.  
“Just in time for you to pay back your favor. You can take her now Siva! Louis, stand guard and make sure that Siva doesn't get too crazy and kill her, or I’ll tell Headmaster Cowell that you killed that little re. Your choice.” She said and I shook my head.  
“You can't do that.” I said and she laughed.

“Yes I can.” She said, “Now do it, or she'll die and you'll have two deaths pinned on you. That doesn't look too good trust me Tommo.” She said with a smirk.

“Fine, but after this, I’m done. I'm never coming to another meeting. I'm done with the Others.” I said and she sighed.  
“Fine, but just remember that when it all falls down, you're either going to be on my side, or you'll be collateral damage.” She said and I shook my head.

“Whatever El. I just can't do this anymore.” I said and she sighed.

“Go fulfill your duty and you'll be free.”

“No! Let me go, you fucking idiot!” I heard Jesy yelp and I turned the corner to see them pushing her against a wall. Max punched her in the stomach and she crumpled to her knees. Siva opened a closet door and pushed her in before walking in.

“We ain't got all day. Let's go!” I looked up to see Siva was talking to me. Nathan pushed me into the closet after them and closed it.

The dark encroached on me and I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

“Siva, let me go, what the hell are you doing?” I heard Jesy wheeze out and I slipped back into the wall.

“You little 'brid bitch, you've been fuckin' with me, all this time. I'm taking what I want!” He whispered darkly, and I heard the ripping of her shirt. The only light present came from the crack under the door.

“Let me go!” She shrieked and I closed my eyes as I heard him punch her in the face.

“Shut the fuck up!” He yelled. I heard multiple other punches land and I shrunk deeper into the corner.

“Please Siva.” She whimpered.

“Yeah, beg for it little re. That's what I wanna hear.” He said and I heard her begin to cry.

“Please Don't.” She breathed and I took a deep breath.

_Fight back Jesy._

I thought to myself. I thought I didn't like her, but no one should be subjected to Siva's cruelty. But I couldn't do anything, to disobey El's orders was certain death, and this was my way out. I could get out of this if I just stayed out of it. All I had to do was make sure that he didn't kill her.

I heard a hit land and watched as she began to scramble towards the door.

“Where the fuck do you think you're going?” He said with a swear, and she shrieked, trying to get out of the closet. She tripped over my foot and I pulled my legs to my chest. I heard her begin to fight back and he slapped her.

“Stop fighting.” Siva yelled and I watched as she tried to manipulate a metal pipe connected to the wall

“No you don't.” He said and I heard him slug her again.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you Jesy?” He asked, running his hand down her face. She turned her face away from him and I held my breath as she looked over at me. What if she recognizes me?

“You've always been a little flirt. Ever since grade school I’ve wanted you, but no, you were too good for me. You're a right uppity little 'brid you know, always shunning me. Saying I was beneath you. But now you're the one who’s beneath me.” He said, and I closed my eyes, hearing his pants unzip.

I could hear him thrusting into her as her head repeatedly hit the door.

“You're mine.” He whispered forcefully and I heard as his claws began to elongate.

“Stop! Ow please!” She protested and I listened to his claws sink into her skin.

One of his hands continued to work on her stomach as his hand wrapped around her throat.

He finished forcefully and I heard as she began to choke.

“Siva, enough!” I yelled and he stopped choking her to look at me.

“What? Stay out of it.” He hissed back to me.

“Enough, I'm serious, you've had your fun, leave her alone. She stays alive, or I’ll kill you.” I said back deadly.

“Fine. She's been marked anyway. I'll see you later re.” He said, tracing his finger across her face. He pulled his clothes on and kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the closet. She lost consciousness and I let my head fall to my knees as I cried.

 

I eventually left the closet, grabbing her phone and texting Harry. Someone should find her, and that person should be him. If I helped her, they would think I was involved, why would I find her? Why was I just hanging out in closets and happening upon random bodies. I made it back to my suite and locked myself in my room.

“Guys! Come quick! Someone hurt Jesy.” I walked into the living room to see Harry carrying a now covered and cleaned up Jesy. Harry had blood all over his shirt that I assumed had to belong to her, which means that he cleaned her up.

“What happened to her?” Liam asked and Harry looked at me before looking down at her.

“She was attacked by El's crew.” He said, looking down at her.

“Where the hell is she?” Perrie asked as she busted into the room.

“Jes...” Jade breathed as she fell onto the floor beside the girl. I watched as everyone crowded around the girl. I stayed in the background, afraid to get any closer.

 

It was weird in the suite after that. I was still iced out, understandably because I did talk some major shit, but it was a softer ice. It was as if they were afraid to believe that I had done something to Jesy, but they noticed that I stopped going to El's meetings.

Everyone crowded into the living-room. It was a week after Jesy's attack, No one went to Headmaster, partly because they knew that he wasn't going to do anything about it. But what could he do? His board of discipline was made up of Others sympathizers and Jesy wasn't going to talk again. I'd seen the way that Siva looked at her, like he was proud of what he'd done and I knew that he was just waiting for a second chance. She shied away from his stares and warned the girls never to go after him. She went after them for Heather and this is what they did to her, imagine if Perrie went after Siva. All hell would break loose.

Liam sat in his arm chair and Zayn sat at his feet, Niall and Barbara were piled onto an armchair of their own, Perrie, Jade, and Leigh-Anne took up one of the couches. Jesy and Harry sat on the other couch, leaving me nowhere to sit. Harry hadn't talked to me since our big fight, and my eye was still blacked from that punch he gave me.

“Staying in tonight?” Liam asked and I nodded.

“I was wondering if it were okay if I watched a movie with you guys.” I said, rubbing my neck. Liam didn't even look at me, just stared at the television.

“If you want to.” He said with a shrug, his hands trailing into Zayn's hair. I sighed and sat at the far end of Harry's couch, tucking my knees to my chest.

I fucked up seriously.

Throughout the movie, I was mostly ignored; Jesy spared a glance at me once or twice, which made me shrink into myself. She wasn't as loud as she used to be, and her clothes had taken on a more baggy approach. Probably to hide the gashes and bruises of Siva's attack. She had worn sunglasses most of the week and tried futilely to cover up the bruises on her face. Sometimes I looked into her eyes and she looked so sad. She had lost her best friend and herself in a day’s time.

I was beginning to think I was losing the same things.

The movie finished soon and everyone cleared out of the room, Zayn and Liam retreating back to their room and Harry going to the bathroom. Niall walked Barbara and the girls to the door.

“Hey, Louis?” I turned around as Jesy grabbed my shoulder.

“Jes. Look-” I began.

She rushed forward, wrapping me in her arms.

“Thank you.” She whispered and I froze.

She knew I was in the closet and instead of outing me, or killing me, she was thanking me? What the actual fuck?

“For what?” I asked and she pulled away.

“You could have let him kill me, cause let's not kid ourselves, he was prepared to kill me. But you didn't. You defended me, you didn't let him take all of me. You saved my life Louis.” She said.

“It was Eleanor's orders.” I said dumbly.

“And yet I doubt she would have cared too much if you had let me die. And not only did you stop him. You texted Harry.” She whispered.

“I was looking out for my own ass.” I said back.

“Louis, this is not about you. Stop trying to make yourself the villain and victim. I'm thanking you. So just accept it.” She said and I sighed.

“Did you tell anyone it was me in the closet with you?” I asked and she shook her head.

“You already get enough closet jokes.” She said but then shook her head.

“That was a pathetic attempt at a joke. No matter how many times I try to joke about it or around it, it doesn't work. It doesn't help me forget and it doesn't stop hurting.” She said with a shallow breath. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder.

“This doesn't mean I forgive you for being a complete prick to Harry, me, or the general public. We're still not friends, but I don't hate you as much.” She said, and I pulled away from her.

“Hey Jes, Want me to walk you to the door?” Harry asked, his hands in his pockets.

“Sure yeah.” She said and walked over to Harry. They walked out of the suite together and I’m sure back across campus and to her dorm. I went to shower and then to bed. No one noticed.

 

“Harry, I’m sorry.” I whispered later that night and he turned over.

“I'm sorry for being such a prick. I'm sorry that I've been so caught up in El's bullshit that I let myself say those things and think those things. I was no better than the mindless rats that follow her. Hell I was  leading the rat pack myself. I was just so worried about what my parent's would think, and the success that she promised me. I forgot that all I really wanted was happiness and your acceptance. I'm so sorry.” I said.

“Are you done yet? I'm trying to sleep.” He whispered back and I pulled my hair with a frustrated grunt.   
“No I’m not done. I'm trying to apologize for being a selfish self-serving bastard. I'm sorry that I said those things to you and Jesy and I’m sorry I thought choosing El over you was even an option. There was no choice and I’m an idiot to think that I needed to choose. I’m sorry I’ve been such a shitty team mate and I’m sorry that I’ve been such a shitty boyfriend. Damn it Harry listen to me!” I said and he sighed.

“I heard you the first time Louis. I'm not mad at you anymore. I mean I don't understand how you can be so stupid, but I’m not mad. I'm done.” He said and I stopped.

“Harry, please. I can't take you rejecting me too.” I whispered and he sighed.

“Louis, you had your chance, you blew it. We have to move on.” He said and I groaned.   
“I don't want to move on. All I want is you.” I sat up in bed and rested my head on my knees.

“You don't think that's what I want? You don't think that I don't want to crawl into your arms every minute I see you. Do you know how long I've wanted you? You're all I ever thought about. I couldn't even speak the first time I saw you. The first time I tried to talk to you, you said hi and kept walking. I nearly dropped my lunch tray and fell down a flight of stairs. All you did was laugh at me. Three years later and we're team mates and you're still the dick you were the day I met you. And yet I hoped, I hoped and believed that you would change. I thought it was my fault. That I wasn't good enough. I mean you were so fucking cool and here I was, little weird 'brid who couldn't even control my power. But now I realize that you weren't too good for me. I'm too good for you. Damn it Louis all I wanted was you.” He said, starting to cry.

“Haz.” I whispered and he shook his head.

“Everything is turning to shit and I don't know what to do anymore.” He whimpered and I got out of bed and hugged him.

“No! Get off of me!” He fought and I held him closer. He eventually stopped thrashing and rested his head on my shoulder.

“I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.” I whispered and he hugged on tighter to me.

“No matter how hard I try Lou. I can't stop loving you.” He whispered and I kissed the top of his head.

“Well then don't stop, because I haven't.” I whispered back.

“Louis, thank you.” He whispered and he shrugged.

“You were there when no one else was.” He whispered.


	12. Join or He Dies

“I see Mommy and Daddy have made up.” Niall said the next morning and I shrugged and Harry hid his face in his sweater.

“Look guys... I understand that I’ve been a shitty team mate and a general shitty human being. And I’m sorry for that. I really am. I can't believe I was such a dick. Actually yes I can. So I understand if you guys all hate me forever. But I just wanna say that I don't hate any of you and I’m sorry I was such a dumbfuck.” I said and Liam rolled his eyes.

“What do you mean _was_?” He said, a smile slowly spreading across his face as he pulled me to him. Zayn just nodded at me.

I guess that was as good as a pardon as any.

“Alright guys, we have training to get to.” Liam said and I rolled my eyes.

I may have changed, but that doesn't mean that I loved training with Liam.

After a grueling practice because Lou had to have sensed the happiness that was present and had to crush it, we were let out of practice. Harry and I sat on a bench on the commons, enjoying lunch. He was smiling that timid smile at me and I felt my insides melt.

I looked over to see Eleanor staring at me from the other side of commons.

She had a pissed off frown on her face, and Max held onto her side, clearly showing disdain. Siva stood beside of him, his face in a wide, sadistic grin. The delight he got in others discomfort got to me.

“I want to kill him. I want to watch the light leave his eyes and watch the fear fill them. I want him to suffer.” Harry said through his teeth, balling his fist up.

“Calm down. Trust me, he'll get what he deserves. But if you go fucking with them, they'll make sure you'll never take a step again.” I said, patting his hand and he sighed.

“It's not fair that he gets to be so happy, and Jesy is a freakin' prisoner in her own mind.” He said and I sighed.

“She's resilient, she'll bounce back.” I said.

“I don't know if she will.” Harry said and I looked over to see her walking towards us. She spotted Siva and he spotted her, patting his stomach twice. She froze and turned white before turning the opposite way, the metal trash cans gaining dents as she ran away.

Poor girl, tragedy can severely hamper the control of powers.

“Hey! Harry! Lou! Cowell is having another assembly.” Niall yelled and we packed up out trash before heading towards the assembly hall.

“I know you've all heard the rumors, and I'm sad to say it's true. Due to the rampant attacks on humans, the United Nations convened and ordered that this problem be taken care of. They have decided that it would be in the best interest of Mutant and Human safety if we establish a mutant registration act. Apparently a young mutant was detained after an attack and happened to inform the government that we exist and that there are many more of us.”

The crowd began to buzz and I looked around at the various Others in the group. This was it, the catalyst that was going to start the war.

“I decided it was best that we go ahead and register. It would make sure that we don't incite violence on our behalf. Homo-inferiors are getting antsy and afraid. We don't know what not following this act could mean for us.” He said.

“That's bull! They are going to have a record of us. That's how it started with the Jews and next thing you know, everyone is put into a concentration camp and killed. This isn't right!” Someone from the Others yelled.

“Enough! As long as I’m Headmaster, these will be my rules and you will follow them. That's the end of it!” He said and the hall began to buzz again. I looked around and realized that Harry was missing.

“Harry! Harry!” I yelled, trying to get through the crowd.

He was gone.

“Harry! This isn't funny, if you're invisible, it's not funny, its a stupid joke and you should stop this instant!” I yelled and nothing happened.

“Hey, where's Harry?” Niall asked.

“I don't know. He's gone.” I said, beginning to panic a little.

“Calm down, he probably crept off to the bathroom or something like that. He'll be back.” Niall said and Liam trotted over to me, Zayn trotting up beside him.

“What's going on?” Zayn asked and I looked around, slightly pulling at my hair.

“Harry's missing.” I said and Niall shook his head.

“We don't know that. He could be in the bathroom, or getting a drink of water.” He said and I rolled my eyes.

“Oh can it Niall. You know it more than I that Harry wouldn't just wander off without telling one of us. And especially not after what happened to Jesy. Someone took him.” I said and Liam shook his head.

“We don't know that yet. Let's just go try and find him. Maybe he went with Jesy or something.” He said and we fanned out across the school. There was no trace of him.

 

“Where could he have gone?” Jesy asked, folding her knees up on the couch.

“I don't know. We won't know until a body turns up.” Jade said and we all looked at her in shock.

“Come on you guys, you know it's a likelihood. Two Hybrids attacked, one more missing. They're not playing around anymore. This is a war and we need to start thinking in casualties. There's a good chance we're not going to get him back. Not alive. We need to stick together now more than ever.” Jade said and I shook my head.

“Fuck that. I'm going to find him. Alive.” I started towards the door.

“Louis, don't go.” Liam said and I shook my head.

“I'm going to find him. I promise you that.” I said.

“But Louis, it's dangerous.” Leigh-Anne said and I rolled my eyes.

“I'm a pure-blood. I think I have a pretty good chance.” I said.

“But you're a hybrid sympathizer. You're just as bad.” Perrie said and I shook my head. I looked down at my glowing palms.

“I like my chances.” I said before walking out of the suite.

I figured it out during our little debrief. There was only one explanation for his disappearance. Eleanor and Max. They knew how to get to me, through Harry. If it was a war they wanted, it was a war they were going to get.

“Alright! Come out here. I know you have him.” I yelled, my palms glowing.

“Oh Louis, nice to see you.” Max said, stepping from around the corner.

“Cut the shit Max. I know you guys have Harry. Let him go, or I’ll kill you. I swear to God I will.”

“Oh, you mean the swine.” He spat out and Nathan shocked the air beside him. Harry reappeared, falling onto his knees.

“Let him go! Stop it.” I yelled.

“You used to be so strong Tomlinson. I can't believe you let _this_ get in your way. Hell, even Siva's starting to get caught up. What is it about _these things._ I'll never understand why El wants you so much. You're nowhere near deserving as everyone thinks.”

“Just let him go. It's not worth it. I don't even know why you've turned your eyes on Hybrids. I thought your real enemy was homo-inferiors.” I said, and he smiled, entangling his hands in Harry's hair.

“No, our enemies are the dangers to our race survival. Hybrids and Humans alike. But that's not the reason why we're here. El wants you back on our side. We were told to eliminate the problem. She says, You join us, or he pays the price.” He jerked Harry's head up and he whimpered.

“Lou, please. Just do what they say.” He whispered.

“And what makes you think that he's worth it? Why would I bend for this insignificant little 'brid.” I asked and his face fell.

“Lou, why would you say that? I thought-”

“Shut up!” Max yelled.

“You're not fooling anyone Tomlinson. I'm not an idiot. Now, you join or he dies. Choose!” He yelled and I closed my eyes.

“I'll join alright. Do you hear me Eleanor? I'll join! You can have me! Just give me back Harry. He doesn't deserve this.” I said and Max shook his head.

“Take him back Nathan.” Max said with a chuckle and Nathan grabbed him by his arms and hoisted him out.

 “What are you doing?” I asked and Max smirked.

“I turn the kid over to you and you turn on me. I'm not an idiot Tomlinson. You'll get him back when you talk to El. And if you tell anyone about this, You're both dead.” Max said and I shook my head.

“You give him back!” I yelled.

“Hey, if you have any problems, talk to El.” He said.

“Fine. Eleanor! Come out here!” I yelled and she turned the corner, fluffing her hair.

“Hello Lou.” She said.

“I join Alright. Now give him back.” I said and she smiled.

“You don't know how happy this makes me Lou. We'll be unstoppable. And now with this registration, we have even more reason to win. They register our powers, and we'll perish. You have joined to save your race. Isn't that magnificent?” She said, clasping her hands together.

“Eleanor, Just tell me where he is.” I said.

“Calm down Lou. I'll tell you where he is. But you can't tell him or anyone else that you've joined. He won't remember this. Jay made sure of that.” She said, inspecting her nail bed.

“I'll see you soon, Lou. We have an outing tomorrow night.” She said and turned around.

“He's in the third floor stairwell. He shouldn't be dead. But I can make no promises if you take too long. I hear brid's aren't safe anymore.” She said nonchalantly. I raced out of the Others headquarters and sprinted across campus. I ran up the stairs until I heard soft crying.

“Haz?” I asked and he looked up at me.

“Boo!” He yelled, latching onto me.

“How did I get here? I remember being at the assembly and Max cornering me on the way to the bathroom. I was on my way to tell someone that I was going to go to the bathroom, and then I woke up here.” He said, rubbing his head. He had a bloody lip and a black eye. I could tell that he had more bruises than what was on his face.

“They were having a little fun. They're monsters.” I whispered, holding him close to my chest.

“How am I still alive?” He whimpered and I shrugged.

“Sometimes things happen. Things that won't make sense until it's over.” I whispered, my tears slipping into his bloody moptop.

 

That night we all stayed in the suite. We were all happy to have back Harry, In a way it was the most redeeming for all of us. All they knew was that I found him. No one knew that I had joined up and no one knew the motive. I guess they just thought it was because he was a hybrid. I don’t know whether I would have rather had him know the real reason for his abduction. Would it have been better for Harry to know that he was taken not because he was inferior in anyway, but because he was affiliated with me?

“Lou?” I heard him whisper that night and I rolled over in bed.

“Yeah?” I asked and he sighed.

“Can you sleep with me tonight?” He asked and I slid out of bed and made my way to him.

“Here I am Haz.” I whispered, slipping under his blanket and wrapping my arms around him securely.

“What’s bothering you?” I asked and he shrugged. I could feel his body slightly shaking.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” I asked and the shaking began to increase. I heard him take a deep breath and before I knew it he was full out sobbing.

“What’s wrong?” I asked again, turning him to face me.

“Every time I close my eyes, I see them, I see them hurting me. I can’t get it out of my head, and then I feel so weak because I’m so afraid of them.”  
“You’ll be okay.” I whispered, cradling him to my chest, my legs intertwining with his.

“No! you don’t understand. I’m worthless and weak. I couldn’t fight them off. I can’t protect myself.” He whispered.

“No you’re not Harry. You can’t fight Eleanor’s group, especially not by yourself. And it has nothing to do with your skill level, Max has Super strength and speed, They all are designed to be fighters, You’re designed to be a savior. You can’t help that they’ve been preparing for a war that you were just told about. It’s not you. Besides, you’re not a shit fighter, you can beat me.” I said, nudging his bruised chin with my knuckles.

“Yeah, but you’re a shit fighter.: He said and I glared at him.

“How very dare you, I am a superb fighter.” I said and he shook his head.

“My eighty year old grandmother could beat you.” He said and I ran my hands through his curly hair, collecting the tears from the corner of his eyes.

“Don’t worry Hazza. Everything will work itself out. We’ll be fine when this is all over. Now, kiss me you fool.” I said, letting myself smother him in soft kisses.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this Louis chapter.

“Alright Harry, where’d you go?” I asked, turning around in a circle looking for the boy. We were currently in a fight training session, and he up and disappeared on me.

“No fair Haz, we aren’t supposed to be using our powers.” I pouted and I heard giggling.

“Where are you, love?” I asked.

“Here I am.” He whispered, reappearing around my middle.

“You little sneak.” I whispered as he snaked his arms around my neck and leaned his head on my neck.

“I win.” He spoke softly before kissing me.

“Ahem” Someone cleared their throats and we broke a part.

“Well, that’s touching and cute and all, but I don’t think you’ll fair too well in a fight if you kiss your opponents, Harry get down and actually hit the boy for God’s sake, I mean, I saw the number you did to his nose, I’m sure you can do better. And Jesus Lou, learn how to duck.” She said and he turned pink. I kissed him again defiantly before setting him down.

“Seriously Styles, to be such a good fighter, you lower your standards. It baffles me.”

He smirked and swatted at me playfully.

It felt like bliss.

Too bad that didn’t stop what was happening tonight. I hadn’t forgotten my deal with the devil. I had to go on an outing with Eleanor tonight.

“Goodnight.” Liam shouted, turning off the lights around the suite. I laid down in bed.

“Are you going to bed?” Harry asked and I sighed.

“Yeah, ‘m kinda sleepy.: I said, and he sighed.

“oh, okay.” He whispered and I rolled my eyes.

“What’s wrong hazza?” I asked and he sighed again, scratching at his blanket.

“It’s nothing, just not tired.” He whispered and I smiled. If this were an ordinary night I would have invited him into my bed and we probably would have stayed up all night, talking and probably kissing. I’m not a saint. But tonight I had to get him to sleep. He had to go to sleep or else everything will be ruined.

“Harry, Do you want me to sing you to sleep?” I asked and I heard his bed shuffle.

“Can I sleep with you?” He asked.

“I don’t think you should.” I said and he huffed.

“Why not?” He asked and I sighed.

“Because, you won’t let me fall asleep.” I whispered and he sighed.

“Please Lou! I’ll be good.” He whispered and I sighed, my resolve loosening. I couldn’t let him get suspicious.

“Fine, but I have to sleep.” I said. He slipped out of his bed and into mine, snuggling close to me.

  I stroked his head and began to sing him an old lullaby that I had learned as a child. Eventually his breathing evened out and I took a deep breath, looking down at my watch. I was supposed to meet Eleanor at one. It was twelve twenty. I sighed, waiting for the house to quiet down. I crept out of bed, tucking a body pillow into Harry’s arms before pulling on a black hoodie and dark jeans. I pulled a dark beanie over my hair and spared a look to Harry.

“I’m doing this for you.” I whispered, before pulling the hood over my head and tiptoeing out of my bedroom.

“It’s okay, it happens to everyone.” I heard Liam whisper and I winced before heading to the door.

“Finally Lou, I thought you would never make it. I thought I was going to have to send Max here to pay your little friend a visit.” Eleanor said, examining her fingernails.

“I’m here alright. Let’s just go.” I said and she rolled her eyes.

We arrived in the city and I walked into the city.

“Is there a specific way to do this or do we just walk out hands ablazing?” I asked and Eleanor rolled her eyes.

“We find the most self-serving bastards, and we take them out.” Eleanor said and I nodded.

“You know, when we’re in charge, I think I’d like to have Jesy on a leash.” Siva said, leaning against a wall.

“You’re fascination with the Brid is really baffling. But you’ve got the right idea. Brids’ belong on a leash. Like dogs.” Max spat out and I rolled my eyes, rubbing my palms together.

“Help please!” My ears perked up and Eleanor grinned.

“Well, this just got a lot more interesting.” She said, pushing off of the wall.

“You’ve got to help me!” The girl said as she ran into us in the alley.

“Please, help me. He’s trying to rape me” The girl pled, grabbing onto Nathan’s jacket.

“Oh, we’ll help you alright.” Eleanor said, grabbing her from the back of her jacket and pulling the girl onto the floor.

“What are you doing?” She asked, scooting back away from her.

“We’re helping, helping get rid of scum like you.” Eleanor said, kicking the poor girl in the side.

“Please don’t!” She yelled crawling to Siva.

He let his claws elongate and she screamed, backing away from him.

“What are you?” She whispered and Eleanor smiled,

“Your worst nightmare.” Eleanor said, kicking the girl in the chin. She fell onto her back and Eleanor snapped her fingers.

“Get her boys.” She said without interest. They went towards her and I took a step back.

I watched as they began to tear mercilessly into the girl, Siva taking clumps of her flesh out because he could.

“Finish her Lou.” Eleanor said and I shook my head.

“Do it!” Eleanor yelled and I looked at the poor dying girl. Her chest heaved considerably and she stared at me in fear.

“Please.” She begged tears and fear in her eyes.

I lifted my hand and began to turn away as my palms began to glow.

“No! Watch.” She said and I turned to look at the girl as I shot her.

She was dead before her body hit the ground. I turned the corner and found the guy who was apparently trying to hurt her. I shot him and he fell to the ground. I pulled my hoodie over my beanie and continued on in front of the group.

“Lou?” Harry asked groggily as I slipped back into bed.

“Hey Haz.” I whispered.

“Where’d you go?” He asked and I shrugged,

“Bathroom.” I whispered.

“Don’t leave again.” He whispered, wrapping his long lean body around me. He let his head fall onto my chest and I stared at the ceiling, unable to close my eyes.

 

“Another Hybrid dead.” Jade announced as she flopped onto our couch. Jesy crawled in next to Harry and wrapped her arm around Harry’s. She leaned into him and I sighed. He gave her comfort that no one else could I guess. Not even Perrie could comfort her like Harry could.

“That brings the count up to three dead, six attacked. One missing.” Leigh-Anne said sitting beside Jade.

“Which means that the war is starting yeah?” Barbara said and Liam paced the kitchen.

“This is ridiculous we’re in a war against something that only we know about.”

“Come on, Cowell can’t be that daft ya’know. How can he not know what the fuck is going on? People are fucking dying.” Niall said angrily.

“Of course he knows, but what can he do? The Others have the disciplinary board in their back pockets.” I said and Niall looked over at me sideways.

“This is beyond the ‘disciplinary board.’ They should be tried and hung. This isn’t a small infraction like skipping class, or starting a food fight. This is fuckin Genocide.” Barbara said and Perrie snorted.

“It doesn’t work like that guys. Simon can’t do anything to these kids. They’re minors, and on top of that, they can’t be prosecuted. There isn’t a mutant court. The only way to stop them is to go to war with them, find the head of this snake and cut it off.” Perrie said and Liam stopped pacing.

“Ha! That’s laughable. No one knows who the leader of the Others are. Not even Eleanor knows. She’s just following orders.” I said and Niall looked at me again as Harry grasped onto my arm.

“Can we really afford to go to war?” Zayn asked and I shrugged.

“Who knows what it’ll take from us.” I said.

“You know, when I get out of the academy, I always assumed that I’d settle down, probably not do too much with my powers.” Jade said and I nodded.

“I always thought Eleanor and I would get married, and rule the world. But, now, I imagine that I’d have to change my plans.” I said, knocking into Harry’s shoulder.

“I wanna save the world.” Harry said and Niall laughed,

“Here here man, somebody got to keep the crazies in check.” Niall said and Barbara nodded, kissing him on the cheek.

“I plan on ridin’ this bitch til the wheels fall off.” Barbara said. Perrie and Leigh-Anne agreed.

“I just wanna be safe you know?” Jesy said before burying her face in Harry’s arm.

“I… I wanna settle down, probably just be able to touch someone. Hopefully I’ll be able to hug my kids without killing them.” Zayn said and Liam pulled him to his chest, careful to only touch his shirt.

“I gotta go. I’ll see you guys later.” Liam said, his face suddenly serious as he let go of Zayn.


	14. Last Night on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not really the last night on earth, it just feels like it.

Liam’s POV

I knocked timidly on Headmaster Cowell’s door.

“Come in.” He said and I opened the door and closed it timidly.

“Good afternoon Headmaster Cowell.” I said, standing in front of his desk and he smiled.

“Really Liam, must you be so formal? You’d think my own nephew would give me a proper greeting.”

“Sorry, hello Uncle Simon.”

“Got a call from your folks, they said you were having a problem with your team. Is everything going on okay? Strange enough they called me Headmaster. It’s like they hate me or something. Wonder why?” He said sarcastically.

“Could be because you’re a hybrid sympathizing human pleasing race traitor that’s running our school into the ground. Or at least that’s what dad says.” I said and he laughed.

“Your father has always had a way with words. So, why are you here?” He asked, sitting on the side of the desk.

“As you know, several hybrids have been attacked. One girl was brutally raped and another, my team mate, was kidnapped and assaulted. There’s also been another death on campus. Why aren’t you doing anything about it?” I asked and he sighed, pulling at his hair.

“You have no idea what it’s like Liam. Every move I make, I’m getting fucking criticized for. I bring Zayn in, who deserves to be here no matter what anyone says, and I get grief. I try to punish the people who killed Heather, and I get criticized. It’s like I can’t fucking move without someone trying to plunge a knife into my back.” He said and sighed.

“But why? Why aren’t you doing anything about this? People are dying.” I said and he sighed.

“Liam, what can I do? Unless you know who is doing this? And not just some names of people who you hate. I need evidence Liam. I can’t sink whatever this is until I have that. Do you know who is doing this?”

Of course I knew who this was. But if I said anything, I could implicate Louis. Who knew how far back they would dig into this? If I told, who knew what would happen.

“A nameless faction sir. I can’t tell you who, but I know that they are filling the school. You’ve got some rats infiltrating your faculty sir. That’s all I know.” I said. Well it was true; I didn’t know who it was in his faculty.

“I assure you, the rats will be dealt with in my faculty. Now, I’ve gotta go Liam. But thank you so much for the information.” He said, getting up from the chair.

“Wait, I’ve got a question before you go. Why did you choose Zayn? Why did he get to go here? And why my team?” I asked and he smiled.

“There’s much more to that boy than anyone knows. And I chose him because having him on your team would teach you how to be a leader, and hopefully make Louis more tolerant. You both had a lot of growing up to do, and this team was the best suited for the job. Now, I’ve gotta go. Really, we’ll finish this talk some other time, right nephew?” He asked and I nodded.

“Right. See ya later Uncle.” I said, as he left the office. I got up and walked the office, my eye trained on the student file cabinets before leaving the office.

 

“Hey, where were you?” Zayn asked and I sat down on the couch.

“Nowhere, just taking a walk to clear my head.” I said and he sat on the floor next to my chair.

“Oh,” He said, scooting next to me without touching me.

“Jesus Niall, what happened to you?” I asked as the small blonde stepped awkwardly into the living room.

“We gotta put in a new work order for my bed. I need a new headboard.” He said and Louis slapped his hand over his mouth.

Niall had bruises all down his arms and around his neck.

“Why?” Harry asked and I shook my head.

“Barbara broke my headboard.” Niall said, hobbling over to his armchair and easing into it.

“Well, what were you two doing?” Harry asked and I tried to hide a smirk as Louis began to laugh hysterically. Harry looked at him confused before looking at Niall.

“Oh, well Harry, we were playing a nice game of chutes and ladders.” Niall said sarcastically and Harry’s face scrunched up.

“Well how’d that-”

“Don’t torture the poor boy. He and Barbara were having sex.” Zayn said and Harry’s face flushed.

“That girl is a frickin’ animal I swear she’s goin’ t’ kill me. I’m pretty sure I’m going to marry her.” He said and I rolled my eyes.

“Well, why are you walking funny?” Louis asked.

“That girl’s an animal.” Was all he said and Louis fell onto the floor laughing.

“Hey, you ready for bed?” I asked Zayn and he shrugged, standing beside me.

We walked into our bedroom, the raucous sounds of the living room fading away.

“What’s on your mind Zayn?” I asked and he shrugged, flopping onto his bed.

“Come on Zayn, talk to me.” I said, lying next to him and he scooted away from me.

“It’s nothing really Li.” He said and I shook my head, turning to face him.

“Come on Zaynie. It’s something. I know something’s bothering you.”

“Nothing. Really. Just… you never told us what you wanted in the future.” He said, picking at some lint near my collar, making sure not to touch my skin.

“I want what my parents have I guess. But not really. I wanna get married, and just be happy with the love of my life. I want to send my kids here. I want to continue to fight crime.” I said and he nodded.

“What if your kids aren’t mutant?” He asked.

“I’m adopting Zayn, no matter what I get, I’ll love it. I mean, that’s okay with you right?” I asked and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

“That I adopt from the mutant community? I mean, I kind of want this to be more than a high school crush. I want us to last.” I said, and he smiled, his hand trailing down to mine.

“That’s sweet.” He whispered, his hand hovering over mine.

“That reminds me, I got you something.” I said, digging through my backpack before pulling the small box out.

“Caroline helped me design them. I wanted to give them to you earlier this week. But, a lot of stuff’s been going on.” I said and he opened the box to see a pair of gloves. They vanished as he slipped them onto his trembling fingers.

“What are these?” He asked, marveling at his fingers.

“They’re gloves, that way, you can do this.” I grabbed his hand and he gasped, letting the other glove trail down my neck.

“I can touch you. It doesn’t feel like I have anything on.” He whispered and I smiled.

“I figured you’d like them.” He leaned forward, kissing me passionately.

I laid back on the bed, letting my hands trail up the side of his shirt. I felt the familiar almost-pain that I’d grown used to. There wasn’t as much pain without his hands. It felt exhilarating to feel his touch without the usual pain.

“Hey, you wanna…” I whispered and he pulled away.

“No.” He whispered.

“Is it because of what happened last month?” I asked and his face turned red.

“No, I don’t wanna talk about that.” He said, untangling from me.

“Zayn. It’s fine, it happens all the time. We’ve all done it. So you lost control. You’re fine.” I whispered.

“No Liam. It’s not because of...that. I just don’t wanna.” He said and I nodded.

“Alright.” I said sitting up as I ran my hands through my hair.

“Sorry.” He whispered and I looked back at him.

“For what?” I asked.

“Everyone else is having sex, and you can’t because your boyfriend’s a freak.” He said and I shook my head, running my hand down his hip.

“No you’re not. It’s fine Zayn. I want more than just sex from you. Besides Harry and Louis aren-”

I stopped talking as I heard the faint sound of something pounding against the wall.

“Never mind, look I want whatever you’ll give me.” I said and he sighed.

“Okay. Um, can I tell you something?” He asked and I looked over at him.

“Sure babe.” I whispered.

“There’s something weird going on with me. Every time I'm near you, it’s like I can feel you. And _that night_ , it was like I could feel everything you felt, everything was just too much. It was like I was on fire.” He whispered.

“So you felt both of our arousals and-”

“You don’t have to finish that sentence. I remember what happened.” He whispered and I wrapped him in my arms.

“At least you made a cute face-”

“Liam please shut the fuck up.” He said and I laughed, snuggling him closer.

I sniffed his hair softly before closing my eyes.

The next morning my life changed.


	15. The Final Showdown

I awoke and looked over at Zayn.  Somehow in the middle of the night he had ended up with his hand resting lightly on my face. He must have been relishing in being able to touch people.

“Babe, wake up, we gotta go to class.” I whispered and he sighed, his eyes opening slowly.

“No… just wanna stay here and touch you.” He said. I raised my eyebrow and he turned deep crimson.

“You know what I mean. Don’t be such an asshole.” He said and I smiled, kissing him on the lips lightly.

“We’ll have plenty of time for that later, but we gotta go to class. What kind of leader would I be if I skipped class to lay in bed with my boyfriend all day?” I said and he smiled, letting his finger trail across my lip.

“A good one.” He whispered and I laughed.

“Get up Lazy.” I said and he groaned.

“No!”

“Come on, I promise today after class we can lay in bed all night and just touch each other. But for right now, I’ve got leadership, and you’ve got energy manip. 101. Now let’s go Zayn Ja-”

“Alright I’m up, you don’t have to pull out the full name.” He grumbled, sliding out of bed and onto the floor. He grabbed my hand and made me hoist him up.

“Carry me.” He demanded and I laughed, but picked him up anyway. He rested his head against my shoulder as his swung his feet.

“So, are you carrying me across the threshold the next time we do this?” I asked and he smiled.

“Gross you guys really. I swear you guys must be exhibitionist or something.” Niall said, slurping down orange juice.

“No, we rather just show affection instead of fucking each other raw.” Zayn said and Niall turned pink.

“Shut up!”

“And you should see her! I’m not the only one walking funny.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow and Niall blushed further looking down.

“So what if I am, it’s none of your business.” He mumbled into his cereal and I laughed before dropping Zayn on a bar stool and pulling the cereal box out of Niall’s hand.

 

“Hey guys, I’m leaving. I love you all.” Louis said, pausing at the door.

“See ya later on right? We’re having a movie marathon tonight.” Harry said and he smiled.

“I hope so. Love you Haz.” He said before closing the door.

“Wonder why he’s all happy?” Niall said and Harry blushed looking down.

“Aww my little Hazza’s growing up. You finally lost your V-card.” Niall said and he began to disappear.

“Niall, leave him alone. And hurry up. We’ve got class in ten.” I said grabbing my backpack.

 

“Hey Li” I looked up to see Harry standing in front of me, shifting back and forth on his feet.  
“What’s up?” I asked and he looked around over my head.

“Nothing… it’s just… I haven’t seen Louis all day. And normally he would have dropped by and made faces at me through the door. Do you think he’s avoiding me? Do you think it’s because we had sex last night?” He asked, pulling his lip between his teeth nervously. He adjusted his glasses and rubbed at his throat. He was about to cry.

“No Haz, I’m sure that’s not it. He’s probably just running late. You know him.” I said, rubbing between his shoulder blades reassuringly.

“Hey, did you hear?” Zayn asked, running up to me breathlessly.

“Hear what?” I asked.

“Apparently someone just broke into Cowell’s office. Something’s going down.” He said and I stopped rubbing Harry’s shoulders.

“We’ve gotta find Niall and Lou.” I said and Niall turned the corner.

“Something’s going down. I was down by the office, it’s ridiculous. It’s barricaded. What the fuck is happening?” Niall asked and I shrugged eager to find Louis in the crowd of students.

“Attention Teachers and students. This is Eleanor Calder, your new Headmaster speaking. Cowell is dead and the Others have taken over the school. Do not resist this change, or you’ll die. The school will now begin a purge. All hybrids are targeted, if you resist, we’ll kill you. Hybrid and sympathizer alike. And to the little normie running amongst us, do not think we have forgotten. You’re already dead. You and anyone who stands in our way. ” A voice crackled over the loud speaker and the hallway completely stilled.

A small whisper broke out in the hall and I turned to Zayn. He looked terrified, more afraid than I’d ever seen him before.

“No! We’re not going down like this! We’re fighting for our school.” I said and Harry nodded.

“Do you think Lou-” Harry began and I shook my head.

“He wouldn’t do that Harry.” I said and he nodded.

“So that means that he’s either trying to find us-” Niall began.

“Or he’s dead.” Zayn said and Harry paled.

“Don’t say that. Not yet. Now come on, we’ve gotta go stop this.” I said and we began to head towards the office.

“Liam!” I looked up to see Perrie and her team among the chaotic crowd.

“Perrie! Is everyone okay?” I asked and she nodded.

“We’re not going to let that bitch do this. Where’s Louis?” She asked and I shrugged.

“We can’t find him.” I said and she sighed.

“Is he with Eleanor?” She asked and I shook my head.

“He wouldn’t do that to us. He’s just lost I’m sure. Now what’s the game plan?” I asked.

“It’s impossible to get through that barricade. I don’t know what they’ve done.” She said and Harry shook his head.

“They’ll come out soon. No way that Eleanor would stay in that little office and let her little masterpiece unfurl without her, besides, She has to have Max and them locked in there. There is no way Max’s team will miss a bloodbath.” Harry said gravely.

“Look, there’s a hybrid.” Harry turned to watch a guy pounce on a first year. He ripped her throat out and I gasped. Harry shot at the guy, hitting him right between the eyes.

“We’ve gotta stop this!” Harry said, and Perrie nodded.

“Let’s move!” We began to run through the school, taking out as many Others as we could.

When we got to the office, it was empty, the bodies of employees that worked there were scattered haphazardly about. I nudged opened Headmaster’s office door and looked inside. Uncle Simon laid on the floor, bloody and unmoving.

“No!” I yelled, dropping to my knees.

“No sign of them he-” Perrie busted into the room.

“Li-“ She began.

“No! Don’t touch me. He’s not- this isn’t supposed to happen. We aren’t supposed to be doing this. We shouldn’t be fighting, not like this. We’re just kids” I cried and she sighed.

“What’s going on?” I looked up to see Lou.

“He’s dead isn’t he?” She asked and I nodded.

“I couldn’t believe it.” She said, dropping to her knees beside me.

“Alright Liam, we’re going to have to fight this. Remember if I asked if you would kill. Today’s the day that you’re going to have to do it. Think like a soldier. You’re not ready, but you’re going to have to. I’ll try and take out the faculty. You take out Eleanor.” She said and I nodded before laying my uncle down softly.

“Where is everyone else?” I asked Perrie.

“In the training room. It was the safest place for Harry, Zayn and Jesy.” She said.

“Alright, let’s get there.” We raced across the campus, only stopping to see Max’s dead body outside of the cafeteria. His neck was broken.

 We ran into the training room and began to barricade the door.

“We’re going to die aren’t we?” Zayn whispered to me and I shrugged.

“Maybe. I’m not letting her hurt you if I can help it. If we die, we’ll die together.” I said and he squeezed my hand.

“Take off your gloves. We’re playing to kill.” I said and he nodded, slipping them off.

A scream erupted from the room as Jade dropped to her knees.

Leigh-Anne began to scream, falling to her knees too.

“I can’t see!” Jade began to scream and I heard a bang from the door before it burst open, Eleanor’s team spilling in.

Taylor came in, shrieking and I gripped my ears, the pain was unbearable.

Niall shrieked back at her and the ground began to shake terribly, Taylor stopped, momentarily stunned and Niall picked her up and threw her against a wall.

Leigh-Anne and Jade weakly stood up, Taylor’s powers ineffectual.

“Aw, Isn’t this cute. You think you have a chance.” Eleanor said with a chuckle and I scowled.

“You touch them and you’ll die Eleanor.” I snarled back at her.

“Oh Liam, you had so much promise. And you’re wasting it all for what? You and Perrie are true purebloods, why do you insist on doing this to yourselves. I’d hate to see such pure blood spilled. Join the right side or die.”

“Fuck that. I’d rather die.” Perrie bit back and she smiled.

“Suit yourself, you’ll die.” She said airily.

Max’s- or should I say Eleanor’s team- advanced and I looked back at Zayn, Harry and Jesy. This was it.

“Louis?” I looked over to see Louis standing behind Eleanor.

“What the fuck Louis?” I said, my voice filled with bewilderment.

“Li, you don-“

“How fucking dare you! You bastard!” Harry yelled.

“No, Haz you don’t understand. I have to do this.”

“You’re on her side? You chose her again. And for what? Your precious pure blood? I’ll fucking kill you myself.” Harry lunged for Louis and was pushed onto his knees by Sophia. She could manipulate movements.

“No! You promised Eleanor. You told me. You told me that if I joined, you wouldn’t hurt him.” He said and she rolled her eyes.

“He obviously doesn’t want you any more Lou. We’ll have to kill him.” She said and Harry snarled, trying to stand, but was forced back to the ground.

“What are you talking about Louis?” I asked and Eleanor looked over at Lou.

“Shut the hell up Louis.” She said.

“Max grabbed Harry. Threatened to kill him unless I joined up. You told me to.” Louis pleaded and Siva scoffed.

“Siva. Shut up.” Eleanor said.

“I didn’t say anything Eleanor.” he said coldly. What the hell was going on?

“No, they just ambushed me and beat me up. They drug me to the stairwell and jumped me like cowards. Max wasn’t even there. When Zayn healed me that night, he fixed the concussion that made me forget what happened” Harry spat.

“Louis, don’t listen to him. You’re either with us or you’re against us.” Eleanor said impatiently.

“No. I saw you, they had you in front of me. You were begging for your life…”

“No I wasn’t.”

“Louis-” Eleanor began.

“It was you! You imitated Harry. You tricked me!” Louis yelled. He backed away from her and she scowled.

“How easy it was. God Louis, you make me sick! You’re so weak now, He’s weakened you. How sick, loving a fuckin’ hybrid. Choosing him over me. How dare you? Damn it! End them all!” She yelled fury in her eyes.

The Others began to advance on us and Louis took flight.

We began to fight, flames flying above our heads. I advanced slowly, keeping Zayn in my peripherals. I was afraid that if I took my eye off of him, they’d kill him.

I was hit on the side of the head and fell to the ground.

I looked up to see Danielle standing above me.

She smiled down at me and raised her hands at me. My hands began to glow and vines began to wrap around my neck.

She was a power manipulator.

“You won’t resist Liam.” She spoke slowly and I felt my body calm down. I forgot she was a hypnotist.

I willed myself to fight, but the vines only got tighter.

“Li!” Zayn yelled, running up to Danielle. She looked away from me, going toward Zayn.

I tripped her and he clenched his hand in the air. She quickly died and he looked at me, shock on his face as I began to unravel myself from the vines.

“Be careful.” I whispered and he nodded.

“I love you.” He whispered back.

“No!” I looked over to see Leigh-Anne being tossed across the room by Jay. Perrie flew forward, shooting electricity through the room. Jay was quickly dispatched.

Louis was high above us, attempting to take out people.

He was knocked the ground by Nathan and he skidded to the floor.

So far Jay and Danielle were dead. Max was gone, and I couldn’t locate Siva.

Eleanor stood behind, a smug scowl on her face. On our side Leigh-Anne was incapacitated. Harry and Jesy were being guarded by Niall and Barbara.

“You get Nathan, I’ll take out Eleanor.” Perrie said and I shook my head.

“You go near her and she’ll have her minions attack you. They’re her pawns, you have to weed off her protection. If not, you’ll never get to her.” I whispered back and she nodded towards tom.

“I got him.” She said, before rushing towards Tom. I went towards Nathan until I heard a quiet hissing.

The ground began to fog up and I covered my mouth.

I forgot about Paige. Our team began to drop until all of a sudden, the air was breathable. I looked back to see Harry holding his hand out, his forcefield stretching around us. I could see the strain in his body, he looked like he was about to collapse. I guess he’d never had to stretch it that far.

I took a deep breath before airing out the room. The gust that shot out of my hands cleared the room, but unfortunately fanned the flames that had been burning.

The room looked easily like the sims that I’d only ever heard about, we hadn’t really earned our sims back.

“Take the fire out, then get Paige!” Perrie yelled out and I nodded before drenching the room.

I went to take out Paige, however she was close to Eleanor. Eleanor kept her in from of her at all times, using her as a human shield.

A beam from the back of the room shot into her chest and she fell down, dead with an agonizing scream.

A dagger whizzed past my ear and I looked over to see Barbara throwing knives, trying to stay safely close to Harry and Jesy.

One hit Sophia and she looked down and smiled before wrenching it out of her shoulder. She laughed and threw it back at Barbara, who caught it in the thigh.

If Barbara had dodged it, it would have hit Harry.

She was so tough.

Niall screeched again, parts of the balcony cracking. It landed on Nathan, Taylor and Leigh-Anne.

“Shit Niall.” Barbara yelled, ripping the dagger out and running over to lift the rubble that landed on Leigh-Anne.

Sophia ran up to me, trying to hit me. I tried to dodge her and she laughed.

“Well, well well. The Great Liam Payne. Not impressed.” She taunted as she made me stumble. I threw a punch and she grabbed my arm, holding it over my head.

“You haven’t seen nothing yet.” I said, making an icicle. I stabbed her through the stomach and she stopped. I kicked her in the stomach, deepening it and kicking her across the room. She gagged before dying.

“Jesy!” I looked over to see that only Jesy was not anywhere near Harry. She was gone.

I watched as something flashed across my eyeline and up the stairs.

It had to be Siva. He had super speed and he was the only one left from Eleanor’s crew.

“No!” Eleanor shrieked, her feet barely dragging across the ground as she moved towards her. Jade went flying through the air as everything began to get windy. I skidded across the floor, along with Louis, Niall, and Zayn. When she passed Perrie, she was uprooted and flew across the room.

Harry shot at her and she smiled, reaching her arm out. Harry flew into her hand and she hoisted him by the neck.

“How dare you!” She yelled and Harry began to struggle. He began to slump over. She was draining him.

“El! Stop!” Louis yelled and she looked over at him.  
“How could you betray me Louis? And for him? We were supposed to rule the world together. It was always us from the beginning. How could you do this?” She asked, sending Louis crashing into the balcony.

Perrie went after her, bumrushing her. Harry fell from her arms, his face deathly pale. Eleanor laughed and sent Perrie flying into the wall. She crumpled to the ground, pieces of drywall falling with her. I stood up and limped over to Eleanor. I shot flames at her and she scowled. She flew up to me and punched me in the face. I flew backwards and she rushed to meet me, slamming me onto the ground. She put her foot over my trachea.

“Hey Eleanor. It’s me you want? Then come get me.” Zayn yelled.

“No Zayn.” I yelled and she pressed down harder on me.

“Come get me you bitch! Come die!” Zayn yelled and she turned to face him, her hair flying around as her eyes bled red.

“You kill me? Don’t you know, I’m Death. You can’t kill me!” She yelled and he scoffed, his eyes turning black.

“Watch me.” I watched feebly as they went head to head. She rushed towards him, body glowing and I watched as Zayn began to crumble in pain.

“No!” He yelled his hand falling over her heart. Her body began to glow, light coming out of her eye-sockets and mouth.

The light exploded, blinding everyone.

As the dust settled I watched Zayn float down, hitting the ground softly.

Eleanor was lying on the ground, eyes wide open. Dead.

“No! Please no.” I looked over to see Harry lying on the ground.

“Shit Haz!” I yelled and I ran over. Louis was cradling his head in his lap.

“Please Someone help!.”

I looked over at Zayn. He looked weak. He gently raised himself up and limped over.

“Please Zayn! Please heal him.” Louis begged, tears pouring down his face.

“Lou- I don-” Zayn began.

“No, you have to! You just fucking have to. Please.” Louis grabbed Zayn’s hand, grunting from pain.

“Fix Him!” Louis grimaced out.

He pulled his hand out of Louis’, who looked close to death himself, and placed it on Harry’s heart.

“Come on Haz.” He whispered. His hand began to glow but nothing happened.

“No! try harder please. Don’t let him die, he didn’t deserve to. Please!” Louis begged and Zayn tried again.

“Damn it Harry fight.” Louis yelled.

Harry’s eyes flew opened, flashing a bright green before he took a deep breath.

“Damn it Haz!” Louis said, falling onto the boy’s chest with tears.

I looked around, Perrie was still out, but alive, El’s complete team except for Siva, who was still unaccounted for, was dead, Leigh-Anne and Jade were out cold, Barbara was wounded but fine, Niall was still out, Louis and Harry were next to me, and Jesy was missing still.

Zayn swayed on his knees before collapsing into my arms.


	16. The finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, it is in Jesy's POV. Some people have complained about too much Little Mix in this, but i have to say, when i wrote this, they were the only females in the fandom. So, i'm sorry if it seems saturated with them. This chapter resolves everything, so if you don't want to hear about what happens with Jesy, skip to the last paragraph, which sort of sums up the story. Anyway. Enjoy!

Jesy’s POV

            I opened my eyes to see that I was in a small dark closet. I took a deep breath, a gasp almost escaping. How did I get here? I was just with the rest of the group, we were fighting Eleanor’s crazy faction.

I heard an exhale and I held my breath. Someone else was in here with me. I heard the shuffle of boots as the figure approached me.

I could clearly make out a sharp jaw line, and dark spiked hair.

It was Siva.

“Jesy?” He asked and I whimpered.

“No! Get away from me!” I yelled and he slapped his hand over my mouth.

“Shut up!” He whispered back, looking behind him.

I began to whimper as I turned my head away from him.

“Shh! It’s okay.” He said soothingly, rubbing down the side of my face.

“No please.” I whimpered and he pushed the hair that had fallen into my face away.

“What’s the matter? Are you afraid of me?” He asked and I tried to push him away from me.

“No.” I whimpered quietly.

“Then why are you crying?” He asked, wiping at a tear I hadn’t realized I’d been crying. He slipped the finger into his mouth and drank my tear.

“I’ll kill you.” I whispered and he shook his head.

“You wouldn’t.” He whispered and I tried to push from under him.

“I can and I will.”

“Why?” He whispered and I lost it.

“Why? Because you fucking raped me. You took everything from me. And why? Because of Eleanor’s stupid faction. I hate you so much. Always have and always will!” I yelled and he pushed me back against the wall.

“You don’t mean that.” He growled.

“Yes I do! I hate you. I hate you so much!” I yelled, pounding on his chest.

“You hate me? Don’t you realize Jesy. Everything I’ve ever done was for you.” He said grabbing my wrist.

“How?”

 “Don’t you know Jes, you’ve always been mine.” He said, forcing me back against the wall.

“You’re fucking crazy.” I spat at him and he laughed.

“I’m not crazy, I’m a visionary. Jesy, you’re my bitch, and I’m offering you a once in a lifetime opportunity. You could die in here, or come and be my little pet in the new regime.” He said and I tried to shake away from him. He grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him.

“Don’t worry love, I’ll even get you a cute little leash to wear.” He said, his hands traveling up my shirt and to the scarring skin.

I wished I were wearing my uniform. Then he couldn’t touch me.

I could feel my hair whipping around me as his claws elongated.

“Go… to….Hell.” I spat out, physically spitting on him and he wiped his face off angrily.

“You fucking bitch!” He yelled, slapping me and slashing me across the face.

I choked on a sob and the wind picked up.

“You’ve chosen to die. But first I’ll think I’ll have some fun with you, and who knows, maybe afterwards too.” He said, forcing my pants down. I could feel his clawed fingers trailing down my stomach and into my underwear.

I felt a burst of pain, and then everything went black.

 

I opened my eyes to see Siva on the ground, a steel pipe through his chest.

All of the electronics were dented and sparking.

I looked down at my shaking hands. I tried to manipulate some metal to get the door opened.

I kicked at the door until it popped opened and ran down the stairs.

Everyone was gathered around, I guess taking stock of the wounds.

“Guys?” I rasped and Perrie turned towards me.

“Jesy!” she yelled and I fell into her arms with a sob.

“I lost… I lost my powers.” I sobbed and she tried to wipe the blood from my face.

“You’ll be okay. You’ll be fine. Where’s Siva?” She whispered and I shook my head.

“I killed him. I just… killed him.” I whimpered and she smoothed down my hair. I looked up to see Liam tending to Zayn’s wounds and Harry and Louis embracing. Everyone looked like they were just trying to put everything in perspective. Everyone was making sure everyone was okay.

The battle was over and we had won. It wasn’t a clean victory and we all lost a lot that day. This wasn’t the way it normally wrapped up in superhero movies; everything wasn’t resolved in a nice neat bow. I was raped and lost my power, Harry was beat up, and Liam lost his uncle. Heather was gone, and she wouldn’t be back. Something was taken from us, and nothing was the same. Nothing was okay, or fine; we were all broken. But as I looked at my teams tentatively, I knew it would never be the same, but maybe one day, it would get better.


End file.
